


His Favorite

by livebynight



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: (he likes to call you CFO), Biting, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Naughty boss, Ok a little plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Roughness, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Slapping, You are the joker's accountant, interrupting Frost, smut build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebynight/pseuds/livebynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was the middle of the night when he dangled you over the edge of the rooftop. He held you there for just under ten minutes, questioning you until you were stuttering and tears soaked your cheeks. After he was satisfied, J pulled you back to him, wrapping you in an embrace as he shushed your sobs and pet your hair. </p><p>Now he trusted you, and his business being the most important thing to him, he valued that kind of trust. You were kept in his high regard now.'</p><p>In which you, the reader, have been working for Mister J for some time, only to see your working relationship become a little less professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an open ended fic with little plot and mostly smut my needy little self requires. I will be adding tags/warnings as I go along, seeing as this first chapter is pretty tame.

There was a knock at the door and you spared a questioning glance at him. His back was turned and he made no motion to move, so you left your seat to open it yourself.

“Frost.” You muttered curtly; you never did like him so much. Something about the way he looked at you made your teeth grit.

“Boss, got a sec?” He inquired, ignoring you.

“Can’t anyone see I’d like to be _left alone_?” A quiet ‘five god damn minutes’ followed but you couldn’t tell if Frost heard.

“What about her?” You raised your brows at Frost, tilting your head to the side.

“Exception.”

You couldn’t help but smirk, mouthing exception again at Frost as he glared at you. “Night,” you practically sang, giving him a mocking pout as you slowly shut the door on him. You made your way back to the Joker’s desk, pouring yourself another serving of whiskey, childishly pleased that you were his new favorite.

It hadn’t always been that way. Being his accountant was a mostly boring job – albeit extremely well paying – until you discovered one of his employees had been skimming cash for himself for a three-week period. The Joker rarely trusted his employees so you kept track of the trend for two weeks longer, just to be sure. You didn’t want to put yourself at risk over a mathematical error.

When you finally brought the slight to his attention, you weren’t sure what he’d done to take care of it until a pair of his thugs picked you up from your apartment in an unmarked car. J knew how much you loathed work touching your home life, so you knew something was up. It wasn’t until they took you to an even worse part of town, to an abandoned building, that your heart sped up, wondering if he was about to part ties.

It was the middle of the night when he dangled you over the edge of the rooftop. Your shoe slipped off as he gripped the neck of your shirt and you frantically held on to his arm, willing him to pull you back from the edge. He held you there for just under ten minutes, questioning you until you were stuttering and tears soaked your cheeks. After he was satisfied, J pulled you back to him, wrapping you in an embrace as he shushed your sobs and pet your hair.

Turned out he’d already killed the guy who was robbing him. He just wanted to be _extra_ thorough.

But now he trusted you, and his business being the most important thing to him, he valued that kind of trust. You were kept in his high regard now.

Which meant that after these monthly meetings to go over said business, you were able to hang out with him after, have a few drinks. Sometimes he’d tell you to spend the night in his guest room. It was a lot to get used to – and often times made no sense at all. Several months prior, you couldn’t even have a full conversation with him without shaking in your boots, talking nervously fast or apologizing profusely, worried that he might snap and take your life at any moment. His lack of stability meant that you could never predict his moods, and the more time you spent with him meant all the more danger you were putting yourself in.

Yet putting that aside, after time you found you enjoyed his company, oddly enough. Especially private moments like these, when you spent time in his room having some drinks while he sat staring idly through the window. He was always so still, and you told yourself to imagine he was winding down.

“You two bicker like children.”

You rolled your eyes at his backside, taking a sip of your newly poured drink. “He doesn’t like me. I don’t know why,” you shrug, “Puts me on edge.”

“He doesn’t trust you…” J drawled. You looked at him, his back still turned. “You intimidate him. He thinks you’re after my money.”

“I am after your money, Mister J.” You teased. He finally looked over his shoulder at you, brow ridges raised, and bared his teeth in a silver grin before letting out a slow, reverberated laugh. You smiled with him, and after a plentiful gulp, topped yourself off just a _little_ bit more. J didn’t drink, so he’d sit with you while you enjoyed the leisure and would run off to do whatever he did once you went to sleep.

Glass in hand, you moseyed over to his bed and climbed on it. It was king sized and perfectly made. There wasn’t ever a time you found him sleeping in it. Or sleeping in general.

Leaning back on the pillows, you pulled your phone from your shorts, quickly checking unread emails to see if anything job-related needed tending. When satisfied, you took another healthy gulp and selected Pandora to play some music. You looked over at J to make sure this was okay. He sat staring at you, another thing that needed work on getting used to. When J wasn’t shamelessly flirting – which you didn’t necessarily mind - he stared more than any somewhat sane person would deem comfortable. Months ago you decided you would never get used to his appearance, he’d always look terrifying even if a part of you did find him handsome. The unnerving edge his stares held was something you’d simply have to deal with, whether it scared you or not.

“I have something to request of you…” he started speaking slowly, rising from his chair. You nodded and closed your eyes, leaning back against the headboard. He was quiet again for a moment and with a nice buzz running through your veins, you’d almost forgotten he spoke to begin with until there was a shift in weight on the bed.

Your eyes popped open, your lips parted with a small gasp, finding J kneeling on the foot of the bed. His black button-up was undone all the way to the bottom and you pulled your knees up in front of you, trying to ignore the way his tattooed torso looked on display.

His teeth glinted behind his red lips. “A question,” he repeated. The bed dipped again as he leaned forward on his hands and crawled the short distance to you. You audibly gulped when the palms of his hands landed on your knees with a light smack.

“Yes?” You asked. Tearing your eyes from the striking contrast of his skin on yours, you willed your voice to sound strong.

However, J was distracted by your knees. His fingers gripped around them and he _purred_ before spreading them apart.

“ _Jaay_ …” you warned, wanting to focus on something else other than the way your body was reacting to this. Flirting with you was one thing but J was rarely this hands on. He smiled brightly, batting his eyelashes at you and you couldn’t help but laugh, your tension easing slightly.

Your laughter was abruptly cut short when he lowered his head to plant a chaste kiss on one of your knees. “I want you,” he started, dragging his lips downward, “– to come,” your eyes closed and your teeth chewed on your bottom lip, “to dinner tomorrow night.”

He was about halfway down your thigh when you opened your eyes again, surprised. “W-what? The big dinner?”

J still busied his mouth with your thigh, sighing heavily. The hot air of his breath gave you chills and you reached forward to snag a handful of his hair, pulling his head up from your skin. “Why?”

He glared at you, his lipstick slightly smeared. “I like having smart ones around me. People I know have my best interests.”

With the state you were in, you couldn’t be able to give it much thought, but you found yourself giving him a half nod. He shook his head from your grasp and proceeded to move back between your thighs, giving one of them a heavy chomp. You couldn’t help but gasp and your pelvis bucked toward his face. A curse flew out of your mouth.

J giggled, his teeth still gnawing at you for a moment more before letting go. He sat up straight, sitting back on his ankles, hands finding their way back to your knees.

“I knew it, _I knew it_ ,” he repeated, voice husky. “I knew you wanted it.”

You took calming breaths, the hand holding your glass starting to shake. “Wanted what?”

His smile was enormous, sinister almost, while he wagged a finger at you then held out his arms, as if holding himself out for the taking. You were at a loss for words and he rapidly tipped forward, his hands landing just above your shoulders. Unconsciously, you licked your lips, entirely unsure of how to react. You were glad one hand held a drink, your other balled into a fist to keep from wrapping around his slim waist. As much as you wanted to look away, you found yourself hypnotized by his gaze.

“Trying to take advantage of me, J?” was all you managed.

He keened, lowering his body until his forehead grazed yours. He trailed a finger over your lips and down your chin until his hand was gripping your throat, the grip just barely tight enough to constrict your breathing.

“Tell me… Would you like that? Hm?” His voice continued to make questioning sounds, your eyes drifted to his mouth, wondering what it could be like.

You were cut short from responding when there was banging on the door. You blinked up at J, who didn’t look ready to give up the moment until there were more bangs that followed. A growl echoed in his chest and he shouted “What?” over his shoulder.

“Sorry, sir,” Frost sounded from the other side. J’s eyes closed in frustration. “But you’re gonna want to take part in this.”

J rubbed his eyes, obviously reluctant. He looked at you again and planted a sloppy kiss on your forehead. “Another time, pet.”

You said nothing as he climbed off you, watching quietly as he buttoned his shirt back up, pulled his suspenders over his shoulders and ran his hands through his bright hair, slicking it back in place.

“Sleep here tonight. Room’s made for you.” You nodded, though he wasn’t looking at you. Holster in hand, he headed for the door, stopping before exiting. “Wear something… unappealing? Yes." He snapped his fingers and pointed at you. "Unappealing - tomorrow night.” You weren’t sure exactly what he meant but you nodded again anyway and then he was leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

A breath you didn’t know you were holding heaved its way out of your lungs. You desperately gulped down the rest of the whiskey in your glass and ran a hand over your face, unsure of how to feel about what just happened. Then your eyes fell on your thigh – a bright red trail of lipstick ran down the inside, ending with a mark of a full set of teeth, right above the hem of your shorts. His mark… fading into a light purple bruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be up quickly  
> X
> 
> P.S. You can find me on tumblr [Here](http://captainpoopweinersoldier.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. 2

 

Tonight was the night all crime lords of Gotham got together to discuss… well, you weren’t sure what they discussed – you’d never attended. But suddenly the request to look unappealing made sense. You were currently surrounded by the most dangerous men in the city, and frankly, it was comforting to go unnoticed. The chrome-grey, strapless gown you opted for, made mostly of polyester, flattened your figure and blended in with the dark room. Eyes easily passed over you. You weren’t sure what J’s motive for this tip was, but you couldn’t find yourself caring much either.

Apparently it required a formal dinner every now and then in order to ‘keep the peace’ between territories. This time around, the Joker was hosting in his club. At a table set for twenty, you sat with Frost halfway down the table while J was set for the head. The floor vibrated with the music blaring from downstairs; you’d already seen that the place was packed that night.

Dishes of lobster were passed around the table but you settled on a salad; you were a little on edge to say the least, and your fingers instead kept busy by fingering the martini glass in front of you.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen,” the room turned quiet as the Joker entered, and you tried denying to yourself how much you appreciated his ensemble. He was all appearances in a full, black and white tuxedo, complete with a bow tie and a gold tipped cane. You quickly averted your gaze, a small smile playing at your lips as last night’s recollections came to mind.

You’d overslept but managed to slip out of J’s building earlier that day with enough time to prepare for the evening. His mouth on your skin had been a dulled memory until you showered, discovering the light throb his purple mark had made on your thigh.

“Please, indulge in my hospitalities.” He raised a flute you knew was filled with water, and took a sip as the rest of the men followed suit.

Dinner conversation moved casually, to the point you weren’t sure why you’d been invited. There was talk in drug movement in the city; J provided transport and hush money, sometimes muscle even when it came to the trade. Inevitably he found the drug trade too dirty. Firearms, however, came directly from him. From renting a piece at a range for target practice to holding up a bank – if any citizen from Gotham to just outside the district held a firearm or explosive, it stemmed from the Joker.

This was more Frost’s area to worry about. Frost was to guns what you were to money, so you couldn’t help but drift in and out of the conversation, paying more attention to ordering another martini.

Then there was talk of territory. Much to your surprise it turned out J wanted more land. Your ears perked up as he seemed to be negotiating prices. You pulled your phone from your clutch, leaving it in your lap.

The room had fallen silent as everyone gauged the reactions from the Italians who owned the territory it was apparent J wanted. No one was stupid enough to refuse him, especially since he was tonight’s host. But they sure played the part of strong consideration.

“Boys, boys,” he drawled, rolling back his eyes. “I’m buying you out. My CFO ran the numbers and it would be…” there was a stillness in the air while he paused, looking for the right word, “- _irresponsible_ to refuse.”

Frost seemed pleased to have you put on the spot, but your thumb was already dancing across the screen of your phone. You did run the numbers, then checked plot prices as well as worthy percentages the Italians could still be cut in. They’d be stupid to turn the offer down, currently their profit wasn’t bringing in enough.

After a moment of quiet discussion, they seemed to agree. The gangster in charge nodded curtly at J, still seemingly insulted. “Find your property, cut us a share and… we shouldn’t have a problem.”

The Joker clapped his hands together and giggled, but his smile was downright menacing. He pushed his plate away, food untouched, and stood from his seat holding out the back of his hand. Frost elbowed you to make sure you were watching. The two of you never said it but you both _loved_ this part – when J wanted people to show loyalty by kissing his ring. It was just about the only thing you both could agree on. There was always hesitancy with a facial expression that said, _Is this guy fuckin’ serious?_

He was absolutely serious, and the longer it took for someone to kiss his ring, the higher their risk was of befalling physical harm. You knew. You’d seen it dozens of times. He’d even expected the same loyalty from you. Frost had said he could’ve sworn you broke the record for fastest kiss.

The entire room stared on with growing anticipation. It was subtle, but J’s smile fell flat, ever so slightly until finally… the man kissed his ring. J looked delighted.

“Excellent… My CFO is already in the market for my new _expansion_.”

_I am?_

Now you understood the invitation. It was J’s way of making the announcement as well as giving you orders. You merely rolled your eyes, keeping your phone in your lap to do even more digging. This meant finding a real estate agent – someone who wouldn’t mind getting property for the Joker, or who’d get paid off to pretend they didn’t, anyway. The Italians owned land outside of the city so this meant a generally huge upgrade. Probably an Estate. It would have to be larger than theirs to prove J’s ambition.

Logic was not the Joker’s strong suit, but you could at least trust he had a long term plan. The gain in funds from the expansion meant that more territory would gain his business even more money, in the end. Even you had to admit you were pleased by the prospect. The only downside would be having to hire more manpower. That was always a bitch.

For the rest of the dinner, you kept one ear opened, secretly hoping J wouldn’t mention you again. You were positive no one noticed you doing work under the table. It helped having a boss who could somehow command attention even if in a crowd of blind and deaf.

 

 

Later on you were in J’s office waiting to make a report. You’d briefly gone down to the club, filed through the crowd to the bar to get yourself another drink. Bias aside, his club was one of your favorites in the city. Music ranged from 70’s rock, to 80’s pop, to today’s hip-hop and R&B. You had no idea how the mix was selected, but you enjoyed it nonetheless.

The office overlooked the club with a one-sided mirror. When J attended, he was usually in the VIP section on the floor, so the office was pretty bare, containing only a coffee table, file cabinet, desk and couch. The music still made the room shake, and it blared briefly as the door opened and closed.

Expecting it to be Frost, you didn’t make for a greeting and continued to watch the club floor below. Then a cold hand was on your shoulder and you turned, startled to find J.

“You follow instruction _so well_.” He commented before you could speak.

You chuckled, giving a shrug, “A warning could’ve been nice,” you started, until you realized he meant the outfit as his fingers danced along the fabric of your dress. “ _Oh_ … Yeah, good call,” you corrected yourself. “Still not sure why you suggested it, but I’m grateful.”

His eyes roamed over your body, making you self-conscious and just a little nervous. You turned away from him, busying yourself with a sip of your drink.

“If everyone looked at you like I do…” his cold finger touched your chin, turning your head to look at him, “There would be no point in trying to hold a meeting.”

Your mouth opened, surprised at the compliment, but found no words to reply. Instead, he moved to remove his jacket, tossing it haphazardly over the desk along with his cane. You were momentarily distracted as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, loosened his bow tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt.

You willed yourself to speak to fill the silence, but then he was at your side again, reaching into your purse for your cellphone. You were used to this – he often checked your phone to make sure you were getting work done. His arm draped loosely over your shoulders, pulling you toward his chest close enough so he was towering over you.

“ _Aah_ ,” he moaned, clearly pleased by what he found. He played with the phone some more, rifling through your browser and emails, no doubt. His fingers teased into your hair, giving you chills. “You’re _so good_ ,” he sighed.

He locked the phone, putting it back in your purse, smiling devilishly the whole time. His fingers left your hair and locked onto your hand, raising it to his mouth to run his lips over in a light kiss. “How could I ever repay you?”

“You pay me handsomely enough, Mister J.” You countered, swallowing heavily.

His laugh was low, more reserved than normal. He grabbed your drink from your hand and set it down at the coffee table. His grasp still strong on you, he pulled you to follow him as he backed up toward the couch. Eyes bright, and lips holding a smile, he took a seat, spreading his legs. You looked at him expectantly, unsure of what he intended you to do.

“ _C’mere_ ,” he murmured, his voice deep enough to give you butterflies. You bit your lip, hesitating. J leaned back onto the couch some more, letting his head fall back. “Have a seat on Daddy’s lap.”

Forget butterflies, your stomach practically fell out between your legs. The small smile on your face faded away, your attention brought to his free hand as he ran it smoothly over his thigh. This was one of those transitional moments you were supposed to think through, recognizing that the man you feared, you were starting to want more and more, and that afterward, everything would change. But you weren’t going to think it through. J’s hand tightened around yours, pleading, and the next second you were gathering up the fabric of your skirt and stepping forward to straddle his lap.

J groaned and let go of your hand so he could run both of his along the sides of your face. They grasped your neck, his thumbs rubbing into your throat before moving them farther down. His hands framed your chest, your waist, until gripping into your hips to pull you harder against him.

You found yourself panting, your own hands raising above his shoulders to grip on the back of the couch. Your eyes drifted closed as your hips pushed together.

He tutted at you, “Look at me.”

You did; your face within inches of his. You couldn’t read his facial expression. His hands lingered on your hips before moving to your thighs. His fingers hardly stayed still, quickly brushing your skirt further up your legs so he could feel your skin. He smirked up at you, his palms running in circles until your skirt was completely bunched around your hips.

“Do I still pay you handsomely?” He asked softly, his brow ridges furrowed. You could barely answer the question, focusing more on his hands slowly disappearing underneath your dress. “Is there… something else you want from me?”

It was less a question, more a statement, and you couldn’t help but glare at him. J was amused. His head tilted forward to rest on your chest, filling your vision with bright green. Then you felt the pads of his fingers between your legs. You whimpered, grinding down against him, letting one hand fall from the couch to grab onto his shoulder.

“J,” you gasped, eliciting an ounce of laughter.

“I know, I know,” he whispered, his lips barely touching the skin of your chest. He removed his hand from between your legs and gripped onto the sides of your panties. Suddenly he was looking up at you again and you pressed your forehead to his. “I know, baby,” he murmured once more.

You arched your back, pressing your chest back into his face and with the leverage he slid your panties down your legs. J was slow about it, something you would never expect from him and it was infuriating. He pulled them as far down as they could go with you straddling him and his hand vanished under your skirt again. You couldn’t help but whine, feeling one of his fingers drag between your lips.

It took all of your might not to tear at his hair, to rip his shirt apart and rake his chest with your nails. “You tease,” you spat instead.

J chuckled and you couldn’t help but let out a shaky laugh either, tucking your face into the nook of his shoulder. Your laugh quickly broke into a gasp as he plunged two fingers inside you. He pushed in deep, curling his fingers before slowly dragging them out.

“So wet for me,” he muttered, seemingly more to himself than to you. His fingers were slick, moving to your clit to draw lazy circles.

Your other hand left the couch to grip onto the back of his neck. He lifted his head, grinning at your facial expression – mouth agape, chest heaving, half pants - half moans falling from your lips. He locked on your gaze again, sliding his fingers inside you once more, slowly starting to pump in and out of you. Your hips reacted, grinding with the movements of his hand.

“That’s it, baby,” he breathed. His arm wrapped itself around your waist as he sat up straighter, pulling you closer, his fingers pressing deeper. “Ride me.”

You let out a moan, your heart racing. Again you found yourself transfixed on J’s eyes. His lips were slightly parted, watching your every reaction as his fingers pumped in and out of you while your pelvis rolled, matching pace. His thumb simultaneously moved to your clit and you cried out, your hips jutting into his stomach. J’s smile grew wide. Letting go of your waist, he roughly yanked down the top of your dress, taking part of your bra with it so he could take your breast into his mouth.

His teeth dug into your flesh, his tongue laving at your nipple, moving his fingers faster and faster inside of you until you cried out. You gripped into his hair, pulling at it until he growled and bit you even harder.

 He moved on the couch, shifting to the edge of the seat so he could squeeze you in his arm again. He moaned against your chest, tipping you back until you had to brace yourself on his knees. With a tug, his teeth snapped on your skin and he watched you again. His thumb ran quickly back and forth over your clit and you felt the heat building up in the pit of your belly. You moaned his name and he smiled, urging you on with the speed of his fingers.

With a strangled whine, you came against his hand and he leaned back on the couch, rubbing you through it. You twitched repeatedly, feeling yourself shaking on top of his lap. You brought your hands to his chest, feeling like a drunken haze was taking over, looking at J under heavy lids.

And still you wanted more of him. You moved for his belt, fingers numbly working at the flap only to have him cover your hands with his.

“No time for that, my sweet.” J said, and you couldn’t help but pout. He licked his lips, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. “I’m gonna have some _real_ fun with you.”

As if right on cue, you felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He pulled it out and his eyes narrowed at the screen – Frost, no doubt. After pocketing the phone again, he sat up straight and slid your panties back up your thighs. You didn’t think you could move off him, a big part of you didn’t want to. It wasn’t until he made you grip him through his pants that you felt any consolation. He was hard. Very hard. And from what you could tell through the fabric, very well endowed.

“Now, now,” he cooed, patting a hand on your cheek. “I’m suffering, too.”

You forced yourself to remove your hand and slide off his lap, readjusting your dress. The shaking was starting to subside once you started fussing with your appearance.

“I think it’s time you got a non-smear lip stain, Mister J,” you joked, voice sounding hoarse. You scrubbed your hand over the red lipstick that covered one side of your chest, in an attempt to rub it off.

J cackled, throwing his head back, and you were quickly reminded of who you were fooling around with. You ran your fingers through your hair, trying to make sure you looked presentable. Meanwhile, J picked up his blazer, swung his cane in the air and leaned in to kiss your cheek.

The hairs stood on the back of your neck as his lips moved to your ear. “Till next time.”

He was utterly calm, exiting the office. You were feeling the complete opposite. Picking up your drink, you gulped the rest of it down. If the Joker was going to continue having his way with you, you just might start developing a drinking problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap you guys - thanks for all the feedback so far!  
> Hope this chapt lives up to your expectations :)
> 
> Enjoy - next one up soon...  
> X


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this was definitely supposed to be up 3ish days ago... but then I decided I hated it and rewrote the whole thing. I like how this came out wayyy more, and I hope you guys do, too!

 

The next few weeks were hectic enough to say the least. Between paying for a mortgage and a real estate agent – some bribing money included – a few hundred thousand dollars had been spent. It wasn’t money the Joker didn’t have, but it meant less frivolous spending for the time being, something J was loathe to.

J had the oddest addiction to his Amazon Prime account, in particular. From décor to home goods to just plain random accessories and toys, he was receiving packages three to four days a week. It had to stop, for now at least, so you changed his password.

“You got balls, little lady.” Frost said as he watched you do it.

“I’m his accountant!” You protested, “If I can’t control his spending somehow, I wouldn’t be doing my job.” On second thought, “Besides, he could just make a new account with a credit card.”

“He doesn’t do credit cards.” Frost countered, “That one’s under my name.”

You paused to send a glare his way, “If you give him the password I swear…”

He merely held his hands up in defense.

You were out at a bar on your night off when you found out J had realized the problem.

 _Where r u?_ The Joker icon blinked on your phone (his idea). You hadn’t noticed it right away so he continued texting.

_Prime isn’t working :(_

_:( :( :(_

_(Multimedia message received)_ A screen-cap of Amazon informing him he had entered an incorrect password.

Finally, you picked up the phone, only to laugh at all of the unread messages. You hated to think it, but you found it adorable.

_You spend too much money, Mister J._

_You can’t cut me off!!_

_It’s kinda my job…_ You sent, rolling your eyes. He hadn’t responded after that and you had half a mind to assume he’d thrown his phone away in a tantrum.

The next time you saw him in person, he was sulking with a pout on his face. The move into the new Estate had begun, which would’ve been stressful enough for the Joker under normal circumstances. Turned out he’d been extremely needy all week, according to Frost. He thought the big change made him a little disoriented.

“What’s wrong?” You asked J, finding him slumped in the chair behind his desk. You walked around the desk and couldn’t help but run a hand through his hair. He looked pitiful. Instead of answering, he shied away from you. “You’re still mad about the Amazon account, aren’t you?”

J practically snarled at you, sending you such a nasty look that you quickly pulled your hand back and took a cautious step away from the desk.

Then there’d been the incident with the banker.

The banker was supposed to be a nice combo deal since he often partnered with the real estate agent you chose. The only downside was that he seemed a little flaky, so you didn’t want him meeting with the Joker. Unfortunately for him, he threatened to back out unless he knew who his ‘client’ was.

If it was an attitude problem or just plain stupidity, you weren’t sure. But the meeting came to an abrupt end when he decided to throw insults pointed at the Joker. J had laughed it off and climbed onto the banker’s lap. Your eyes had closed as he pulled out a switchblade and dug it into the man’s face. Needless to say, he didn’t back out of the deal after that.

This was why, after all that, you found yourself surprised to be at the estate with J, and no one else, in the middle of the night overlooking the infinity pool in the backyard.

“You’ve done good, _real good_.” J said.

You looked at him confused, even if a little pleased with yourself, “Oh, yeah?”

He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of black sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. The lights bouncing off the surface of the pool reflected in a dance on his pale skin as he looked back at you.

“Yeah…” he drawled. He reached over to grasp your face in his hands, forcing your body to turn toward him. One hand was under your chin and around your neck while the other held the back of your head. He eyed you up and down, his lips parted.

“You’re still angry with me, aren’t you?”

“What…?” You were confused, he was the one who’d been mad at you.

His grip around your head tightened slightly as he took a step closer to you. Your chests nearly pressed together. “I can feel you… _tense_ like. The god damn banker.”

You wrapped your hands around his forearms, meeting his eyes. “I’m not mad.”

“ _Liar_.”

“You’re mad at me, too.”

He smiled wide, his thumb stroking at your jawline. “Consider us even.”

You were skeptical about that. That wasn’t an ordinary response from the Joker – there was no even ground when it came to him. You tested it, “Me keeping you from shopping?”

J practically squealed, pressing your foreheads together, “Me cutting open that pig’s face.”

You couldn’t quite understand it before, but having him hold your face tightly in his grasp, confessing the fucked up things he did to people so easily, you realized it. It was fearing something so much that you desperately sought its approval. Now you knew you’d always want him to look at you like this – to respect what you did as well as confide his own sickness.

In the next quiet moment, he pressed his lips to yours, lingering long enough to hear him inhale deeply through his nose. As quick as your own lips responded, he was already pulling away.

“Let me show you…”

“Show me what?” Your voice trembled and you hated yourself for it. Your eyes were closed as he finally let you out of his hold, grabbing onto your hand instead.

“Cupcake…” he tutted. “This is _our_ house.”

A giggle escaped from your mouth as you let yourself look back at him. He looked serious, his thumb stroking over your knuckles.

“We can be Mommy and Daddy," he added darkly.

You let him lead you back into the house. You’d be lying if you said there wasn’t any sort of selfish desire when picking this one out. Every room had high arched ceilings; the floors were either wooden or tiled throughout. There was even a fireplace in the living room, dining room and master bedroom. The infinity pool out back took up hardly any space compared to the rest of the grounds. If it weren’t for Wayne Manor, it’d be the biggest property in, or outside Gotham.

Most of the lights were off or cast dimly, giving each room eerie contrast. The both of you were barefoot, so your footsteps hardly even echoed as he pulled you through each hallway. The unpacked boxes that littered the place were left ignored.

The house was three stories high, and J had taken you to the second before stopping in front of a closed door. He let go of your hand to shove it open and flicked the light switch on.

It was one of the three guest rooms in the house. There was a four-poster bed, a set of bay windows, and from the tour you knew a full bathroom. The bed was made now and the windows had curtains, but other than that it would be vacant until J was fully moved in.

You looked at him; his fingers played on the door jamb and he looked antsy.

“What is it, Mister J?”

“This is yours.”

“You gonna tuck me in?” You asked quietly, misunderstanding.

“It’s _only_ for you,” he explained. “No one else.” He let go of the jamb to stand facing you, trailing a finger down your arm. “Tonight you’re with _me_.”

 

 

In what felt like seconds, you were crashing through the doors to his bedroom. J had you by the shoulders, gripping so hard that it hurt as he pushed you backwards toward the bed. His mouth roamed your neck, sucking and biting any spot he could reach. It took all you had not to lose your footing and fall over. You held onto his waist, trying to concentrate on where you were going rather than the way his lips felt on your skin.

He stopped suddenly and just as you regained balance, he reached for the back of your thighs and pulled, sending you backwards.

You landed on the mattress with a gasp, a laugh catching in your throat at the way J looked at you. He stood above you at the foot of the bed, eyes glinting in the dim light as if looking at his prey. It raised the hairs on your skin. You bit hard onto your lip, your heart rate kicking up a notch. This time around Frost wasn’t here to interrupt – no one was. The Joker could, and would, have his way with you.

Being so scared and this turned on was an interesting feeling, you thought.

J crawled onto the bed, purring while he did so until he covered you with his body. The purr turned to a growl when he found your lips again. It was your first real kiss. He was better at it than you could’ve imagined, even his lips softer. With a tilt of his head, you opened your mouth against his. J kissed you even harder, teeth clashing as his tongue slid between your lips, making you whimper.

You let your hands roam over his back; his skin was warm and smooth under your fingertips, save for what felt like a few scars. Keeping your hands busy, you found yourself starting to relax until -

With a smacking noise, you broke the kiss, “J?”

“ _Yes_?” He asked in a sing-song voice. He raised his head to look down on you, green hair falling into his face, lipstick completely smeared until there was hardly anything left. You could only imagine what your own face looked like.

“Is that a gun in your pants?”

Clearly he found the question amusing, “ _No_ , I’m just happy to see -” he cut himself off with a gasp, then he was cracking up. He got back on his knees, straddling your legs and reached behind himself to pull the golden pistol from his pants. He spun it around his index finger and you couldn’t believe it, but you found yourself laughing, too.

Carelessly he chucked it aside and without wasting any more time, fists gripped onto your blouse and tore it apart.

“ _Aah_ …” He hummed approvingly, his brow ridges scrunching together. Scooting back, he shifted off your legs, moving in between them instead. Your back reflexively arched toward him, wanting him to go for the pants next. J obliged, grabbing onto the waistband before tugging them down. He’d almost gotten to your knees before he decided to go back for your panties as well. You held onto the sheets while he tugged both garments down and off your legs, tossing them to the floor.

He groaned loudly, leaning down to kiss your thigh. You were practically squirming on the bed, urging him to move faster. His tongue ran along the entire length of your thigh until he got to your hip bone and nipped sharply at your flesh. Your pelvis twitched and you let out a strangled moan.

J looked up at you, looking almost drunk as he pulled each of your legs over his shoulders.

“ _Jaaay_ …” you whined. A grin was your reply before he buried his face between your legs. You groaned loudly, twisting the sheets in your fists, feeling his lips run over you. He started giving you kisses, becoming more and more vigorous until his tongue laved at your clit.

Your heels dug into his back and he smacked your thigh. His tongue circled your clit before sucking it into his mouth, rolling it between his lips.

Curses flew out of your mouth. His sigh replaced laughter, making you squeal from the rush of hot air. J let go of your clit with a light tug. You watched him lick his lips, momentarily replacing his mouth with his hand. He looked up again, sliding his fingers inside you.

“You want me, baby?”

Your head fell back, unable to answer. His other hand went for your clit again and he ran the pads of his fingers over it, back and forth in a quick pace that made you tremble. You felt the throbbing build in the pit of your stomach – an orgasm already coming on when he smacked your thigh again.

You managed to send J a pout and he smiled back at you. His fingers pulled out, putting his mouth back to work and fucked you with his tongue instead. The palm of his hands came to rest at your thighs, pushing them up toward your stomach for better leverage. Your breathing became labored, feeling yourself about to come and –

_Smack!_

His palm connected with the skin of your thigh, a sharp sting this time and you yelped.

“Tell me what you want,” J said slowly, enunciating every word. He was back on his knees again, spreading your legs apart so he could see you.

The first thing that came to mind was, “Take off your pants.”

J didn’t appear to be expecting that answer. His head tilted to the side. “I want to see you,” you added.

You watched as he slid off his pants, not even surprised to see he wasn’t wearing any underwear. The sound of his pants hitting the floor barely registered as you eyed your way down his chest, his stomach, further down to… _God_ , he was packing. Full and erect, J was even more well-endowed than you thought when you’d gripped him through his pants. You propped yourself on an elbow, leaning forward to take him in your hand.

His chest began to heave as you squeezed around him, his head falling back with his lips apart. Your own mouth fell open while you started to stroke him, letting your thumb tease his head. An incoherent sound came out of his mouth. He thrusted into your hand, making you smile.

J leaned over you, watching you, watching your ministrations. He gripped your chin, forcing you to look up at him. Your eyes met and his fingers trailed over your lips. You opened up and his fingers slid into your mouth. You could taste yourself on his hand and your tongue circled each finger, sucking lightly while you stroked him a little harder.

He growled and pulled his hand from your mouth. It gripped around your throat and he pinned you down, forcing you to let go of him.

Nestling between your legs, his grip got even tighter. He lowered his face close to yours, “Tell me, tell me, tell me… _Tell me_.”

Even with all the strength you could muster, your voice still trembled, “Fuck me, Daddy.”

J gripped himself, teasing at you, rubbing your clit with the tip of his head. You squirmed under his hold, lifting your hips in order to get closer to him. “Pretty, pretty, pretty…”

“Please,” you begged, “ _Please_ , Daddy.”

His hips were like a piston, driving himself into you so hard, you saw stars. J didn’t let you adjust, didn’t take it slow. He started to thrust into you with a quick pace, holding you down with both hands tight around your neck. You held onto his waist for dear life, your legs instinctively clutching to his hips. Every thrust was like a kick to the stomach and by the time you were able to catch a breath, he was already slamming into you again.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of him – J looked crazed, eyes wild and his silver teeth grit together, letting out raspy grunts every time his hips rolled into yours.

He filled you up, stretching you around him to the point that once he pulled out, you felt empty and incomplete. Your nails rasped at his back, needing to feel him inside you once more. You ended up raking him so hard, tiny beads of blood escaped. J groaned at the sting, stilling his hips for the first time.

In a blur, he flipped you over onto your stomach and straddled your legs. He ripped the rest of your blouse off and there was a snap as he pulled your bra apart. It was a tangle of arms and straps while he pulled it off you.

Suddenly he grabbed your elbows and yanked hard, lifting your torso from the bed. The ache made you cry out. J purred, you could practically hear his smile. With one hand he held your arms together and with a violent snap to his hips, his cock filled you again.

“ _Fuck_ -!” You swore, voice ending with a high pitched moan. Sounds of skin smacking on skin filled the room as he continued his ruthless attack on your body, riding you. Tiny gasps poured out of your mouth, losing breath.

You finally came when he chomped down on the back of your neck, his movements hardly faltering while he relentlessly drove into you. You let out a choked scream, head nearly falling slack until he snagged a handful of your hair, pulling backwards sharply. His lips grazed your ear as he muttered, “That’s it, honey…”

Your pelvis bucked against the mattress, twitching uncontrollably. J smothered you against the sheets with his chest, burrowing his face into the crook of your neck. His teeth dug into your flesh, hand wrapped around your throat, choking away your moans.

His thrusts began to slow but his strength didn’t waver. He was in between your legs again, one hand wrapped around your waist to spread your thighs apart and find your clit.

“ _Jesus_ , J – I can’t -”

He choked the rest of the sentence out of you. “You _will_.”

You were so sensitive. It almost hurt, the way his fingers circled over your clit. He rubbed faster and faster, forcing another orgasm out of you. J rolled his hips, dragging his cock slowly out before shoving back in, harder and deep. So, so deep.

The chokehold silenced your scream as you came this time around. You clutched onto his forearm, your whole body trembling.

“ _God_ , you fucking love it,” J said, his voice raspy in your ear.

He let you out of his hold and the first thing you did was sob as you rolled you onto your back, your hips still bucking.

A gasp was all you could muster when he slid inside you once more. He pinned your arms above your head, holding them down by the biceps. He was much slower now, staring down into your eyes. With a grunt, he smiled, realizing you’d been looking at him. You merely whimpered.

Without warning he slammed into you one last time, letting out an animalistic groan as he came, spilling himself inside you. He held eye contact the whole time.

There was a moment of still until he lowered himself to rest on top of you. The both of you were panting, sweaty chests heaving on one another trying to catch your breath.

As exhaustion took over, you peeked at J. His lips roamed lazily over your breasts, eyes closed, seeming content. You couldn’t help but giggle. Reality was sinking in.

“Wha’?” He asked, voice whiney.

You laughed a little harder but shook your head, resting your head back.

 

 

 

The doorbell woke you up the next morning. You hadn’t even remembered falling asleep. Sunlight lit up J’s bedroom and you cracked an eye open, wincing at the brightness. The doorbell rang again and you turned over onto your back, groaning.

You started to doze off but the bell rang yet again.

Groaning still, you heaved yourself up to sit. Looking around you realized you were alone in the room.

“J?” You called, raising your voice.

There was no response and the doorbell kept ringing.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” You pulled yourself out of bed, taking the sheet with you to wrap around your naked body as a makeshift robe. In the first few movements toward the door, you winced. Several parts of your body ached, most notably between your legs. It was like every step was muttering ‘ _You fucked the Joker_ ’.

The shock would hit you at some point. But for now the door needed answering.

Three flights of staircases down and there was no sign of J. The doorbell rang twice in succession as you approached, making you scoff.

Finally, you threw open the front door.

“Mister J?”

Fucking FedEx!

You glared at the boxes, wrapped in tape that had Amazon Prime printed all over it. How the hell did he get the password?

“You just have to sign,” the delivery man stated, holding out a touchpad. You tried not to snatch it from him, adjusting the bedsheet around your shoulders to sign your name with your finger. The man traded the touchpad for the package, dropping it into your arms.

You grunted, shifting the heavy box for a better grip. “That it?”

“No, ma’am, there’s four more.” Your jaw unhinged itself as he walked back toward the truck.

“Ooh!” A voice squealed behind you. “A delivery!” 

Mister J appeared at your side in the doorway, a huge, delighted grin on his face. He was wearing a red smoking jacket, his bare torso showing underneath, and the black sweatpants from last night. He tore the package out of your grasp and gave it a good shake.

“Did you have to sign?”

“Yes.” You muttered, eyes narrowing at him.

“Excellent.” He put his thumb and index finger in his mouth, whistling at the delivery man. “You can bring the rest right in here!”

Before you could say anything, J turned and walked back inside, cackling maniacally. You merely stared at his retreating backside, absolutely flabbergasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so much for all the kudos, comments, hits, everything. Seriously, I love it.  
> Hope this was satisfactory ;)
> 
> X


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all you lovelies who are leaving all these great comments, kudos etc! I love it all
> 
> X

 

“If he even _tries_ to get more than ten percent, I’ll slit his throat.”

You nodded, trying not to shy away as J nuzzled his nose against your earlobe, the sensation giving you chills.

“Noted.”

“That’s a good girl.”

He left you then, returning to the party. You walked into the study, rolling your shoulders to ease the tension. At least Frost would be with you, you kept telling yourself. You didn’t necessarily trust him, but if it meant protecting the Joker’s business, you knew he’d come through.

You closed the door to the study behind you. Music blared from outside; the mass of people surrounding the property, celebrating the housewarming, could be seen through the windows so you closed the curtains, keeping from distraction.

“Gentlemen,” you announced, sitting at the head of the table. You spared a glance at Frost; he stood in front of the doors, hands clasped together at his belt. “Let’s get this settled so we can all enjoy the party, yeah?”

There were six men seated at the table in front of you, Mr. Antonucci seated at the head opposite you. He led the Italians in Gotham – the remaining men were his right hand goons.

“I already put together your numbers – property value, ‘retail’ business and profit. This shouldn’t have to be a long discussion.”

“Thirty percent.” Mr. Antonucci stated. His fat mouth puffed at his cigar, filling the room with his stench.

Under most circumstances, you held professionalism very highly on your list of priorities. At his proclamation, however, you couldn’t help but start to laugh.

“My apologies, but was that supposed to be taken seriously?” You eyed up each face surrounding you, uncrossing one of your legs to cross the other in your black pencil skirt. You pulled out your phone to bring up the data again, strictly for backup in case you didn’t remember the exact numbers.

“The buy-out was insulting enough,” Antonucci continued – you struggled not to roll your eyes. “This estate you got here? The _donations_ rollin’ in right now? Somethin’ tells us you got enough for thirty.”

“Your insult is unfortunate,” you countered sarcastically, “But from what you’ve been pulling in from the last sixth months, your income’s been a minute fraction compared to what our thirty percent would amount to. Mister J won’t find that acceptable.” You rested your arm across the table, jutting your chin in his direction. “I hope you can be more flexible.”

There was a heavy pause in the room as the men leaned in to each other, discussing. You chanced another look at Frost, whose position was left unchanged.

“Twenty is our final offer.” Antonucci finally announced. “No lower.”

You hoped your poker face was strong enough. Part of you wanted to negotiate some more, get them to lower their price. But you’d been involved in this game for too long now, and you knew they wouldn’t budge.

“I’ll have to discuss that with Mr. J.” You replied grimly.

One of the goons laughed at you, “Aren’t you in charge of the money?”

“I don’t _fuck_ with the Joker’s money,” you said seriously, narrowing your eyes at him. “Especially when it was expected of you to be more generous.”

All of them fell silent at that – you did deliver your words as a threat, after all. You sat in your chair for a moment longer, waiting for one of them to change their minds, giving them one last chance.

When they didn’t, you pocketed your phone and stood to leave. Frost held the door open for you as you walked out.

There must’ve been a couple hundred people present, at least. You shuffled through them, trying to get to the bar for a drink. You felt your phone vibrate but ignored it, intent on getting a beverage before dealing with more business.

After you got some space to yourself in the back of the patio, you sipped on the martini while checking your phone.

 _Well?_ From J.

You let your eyes roam the crowd, trying to seek him out. You finally found him on the other side of the pool. He was surrounded by men, more gangsters trying to affiliate with him enough to get some cred. Schmoozing him and giving him drinks and cigars. You eyed him up. He had a sparkling black blazer on over a burgundy button up, half the buttons undone to show off the hefty gold chains hanging over his muscular chest. Burgundy looked so good on him, you’d always thought.

_They went as low as 20._

His back was turned to you, but you could tell he was checking his phone. His shoulders visibly tensed and he cracked his neck. It was evident Mr. Antonucci was in for it. You watched J pocket his phone and wave his hand in summoning. Frost was at his side a moment later.

Huge parties like these weren’t exactly J’s favorite. He enjoyed the excitement, but you found that he didn’t enjoy all the attention focused on him – he preferred to be in the background with his closest associates. You figured that, now, he was probably on edge and in a mood as is. The news of Antonucci’s lack of cooperation would only make things worse.

For now, you decided, you’d enjoy the party. You gulped down the martini and went for another. Once in hand, you took a seat at the pools edge, taking your heels off to dip your feet in.

It wasn’t long before someone took a seat next to you. You already wanted to be left alone, so it was even more aggravating when you turned to find it was one of Antonucci’s goons.

“Sucks we couldn’t come to some sort of agreement, right?” He asked.

You rolled your eyes, looking away from him as you took another sip.

“I just mean, you seem agreeable. Felt like we could’ve come to an arrangement.”

Still, you said nothing.

“Look, I’m Johnny.” He persisted. You proceeded to gulp down your drink in order to keep yourself busy. He chuckled to himself, watching you. Not getting the hint at all. “You seem… y’seem real nice. I know you’re J’s girl, but I’d like to get to know you better.”

You held eye contact as you picked up your shoes, pulled your feet from the pool and stood up to leave.

You hadn’t even realized he’d gotten up to follow you until there was a grip on your elbow.

“Hey, c’mon, I’m just tryin’ to be nice. Lemme get you a drink, show you a good time.”

“Don’t touch me,” you warned, tearing your arm from his grasp. People were starting to look now. This was probably your biggest downside of being a woman working for J. The men you came across seemed to think you had some sort of lack of morale, or that you’d already spread out amongst the other thugs you happened to work with. Something that generally made them think you were easy.

A lot of the times, these men would be too afraid of the Joker in order to make a pass at his employee. That, you didn’t mind. But this guy wasn’t one of them. You could see the indignation in his eyes upon being rejected. This was a stubborn one.

You moved to turn away from him and he grabbed you once more, pulling you close to his chest.

“Hey, now, I see those marks on you,” he whispered into your ear, “I don’t care who they’re from but you’re clearly getting around and I’d love to break off a piece.”

With an exaggerated swing, you smacked his hand off of you. Then for good measure, you delivered an uppercut to his nose. Whether it was your strength or sheer shock, you weren’t sure, but he sputtered and fell backward into the pool.

The onlooking crowd started to cheer and you made your exit.

 _That was stupid_ , you scolded yourself, hoping J hadn’t seen. You’d just made a scene at the Joker’s housewarming party with someone you were supposed to be making a business deal with – not good. But your fuse was basically nonexistent when it came to people touching you without permission.

Luckily there were less people back inside the house. The only ones were consolidated in the kitchen so you went for the dining room instead, knowing you’d find a bottle of tequila stashed there.

Making your way back, you took a healthy swig from the bottle. It burned down your throat and you exhaled deeply through your mouth, jumping with a start when someone whistled at you.

Looking for the source, you found J in the doorway to the study, one arm propped up on the door. You suspected you were in for a scolding so you couldn’t meet his eyes. Instead took another gulp of tequila.

You winced again, licking your lips and J beckoned you toward him. His facial expression was entirely unreadable and he saved face until you were standing directly in front of him.

“Mister J?”

He pouted and smacked the shoes out of your hand so he could inspect your knuckles. They were lightly bruised but nothing to write home about. You were surprised at his light handling, almost commenting as much when he squeezed around your hand and pulled you into the study.

Back to the table and watching him shut the doors, you couldn’t help but take a cautious step toward it. Just once you’d like to enjoy how handsome he looked without having to be afraid he was going to snap your neck.

His eyes were dark, his black eyeshadow only intensifying the effect, as he turned around and looked at you. “Care to explain why you’re assaulting my houseguests? Hm?”

Your words came out in a buzzed, jumbled mess, “I’m sorry, Mister J. I didn’t mean to, he just kept coming on to me and I tried to walk away and then he grabbed me and – and I – I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

He clapped his hands together and started to laugh, stalking toward you. You were confused, unable to tell if he was calm or angry. But his laughter sobered up as he came to stand directly in front of you. He clasped your face in his hands, pouting at you again.

“Who can blame him?” He asked, his voice hitting a lower octave till it reverberated through his chest. “You strutting around… dressed like that.”

You frowned, furrowing your brows as you looked up at him. “Mister J?”

J’s smile was purely menacing, sending chills down your spine. “How could you possibly expect any man to keep his hands to himself…” He trailed off and forced the bottle out of your hand. It landed on the floor with a dull thud. His hands found the back of your thighs and he picked you up, forcing your legs around his waist.

Your heart sped up in your chest, wondering if you should’ve been afraid as well as trying not to let this turn you on. There was something too sadistic in the way he spoke, it was unnerving. You couldn’t help but hold onto his shoulders, noting the feel of his holster under his blazer. He started walking you back to the table.

“And to think,” he started again, “With those marks all over you, he should’ve known you belonged to someone.”

“Well, actually, I tried covering those up,” you protested. “He didn’t care.”

“Slut.” He whispered, tongue smacking sharply on the ‘t’ sound.

“J, it wasn’t even like that -” You were cut off as he set you down hard onto the table. His hand free, he covered your mouth with it.

“ _It wasn’t like that?_ ” He whined, mocking you. “I wonder…” His eyes roamed your body. He let your face go and trailed his hand down your blouse, down to your skirt and over your thigh. His fingers teased at the hem of your skirt, trying to push it up. “Thing’s so tight, I can hardly get in there.”

“J…” You trailed, your breath hitched in your throat as he started pushing at your skirt with both hands.

“I wonder how many marks it’ll take for people to see you’re _mine_.” His hands gripped onto the back of your knees and yanked, nearly making your head hit the table till you caught yourself with an elbow.

Your chest was heaving now, still attempting to ignore the throb growing between your legs. “Not here, J, there are people right out -”

You were cut off when he slapped you across the face. The sound of it echoed in the room and you gasped, head whipping to the side. J watched you, gauging your reaction with a smile. He’d never hit you before, not like that. Not to the point that it hurt and you… _you liked it_.

Hair in your face, you slowly turned to look at him, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips. Of course J noticed and he growled, leaned over the table and grabbed onto the back of your neck to raise you up for a kiss.

His lips slammed on yours. It was painful and rushed as you kissed him back, groaning when he bit down on your bottom lip. Your mouth opened for a gasp and he muffled it with his tongue.

You couldn’t help but latch onto one of his gold chains, pulling his chest closer to you. Your other hand haphazardly shoved at his blazer, trying to get it off. J let go of you, making you hit the table again, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away, watching him rip off his blazer and toss it to the ground. His pistols swung in their holster under his arms.

He shoved at your skirt and you raised your hips. _Finally,_ he was able to bunch the damn thing around your waist; the wood table was cool on your skin. His fingers went for your panties next, tugging at the waistband until it tore.

“God dammit,” you swore under your breath. Another item ruined thanks to him.

You sat up, smacking his hands away to go for his belt. He ran them through your hair while you busied yourself with the buckle, feeling your knuckles graze against his hard length.

“So _thirsty_ , my pet.” You ignored him, getting the belt undone and unbuttoned his pants. The back of your hand forced the zipper down as you pushed down his pants, gripping him in your palm through his underwear. You heard him whimper and it was the most satisfying sound you thought you’d ever hear. It broke your attention and you looked up at him, sucking your lip between your teeth.

J moved closer to the table, spreading your legs even further. He grabbed your arms and pinned them behind your back, holding them together by the wrists with one hand.

He hiked one of your legs up his side till one of his pistols pressed into your knee. “You gonna be mine now, baby?”

You sobbed, feeling him tease your entrance with his fingers. The feeling of fear was already ebbing away, now you just wanted him – needed him inside you.

“ _Answer me_.”

“Yes – _please_ , yes.”

He keened, and with a sharp snap of his hips, he was filling you with his cock before you could even catch your breath.

He shoved you back onto the table, making your arms scream in pain. His thrusts were short but deep, slamming into you hard enough it was like he was trying to fuck you through the table.

It took all you had not to scream, cry out his name with all the air your lungs could hold. You mashed your lips together trying to keep quiet. J wasn’t too quiet either; with each thrust he practically snarled above you, holding himself with his hands pinned on either side of your head as he rolled his hips into yours.

You managed to free your arms, relieving your shoulders. Both wrapped around J’s waist instead, underneath his shirt, nails digging into his flesh.

He let a curse fly out of his mouth, eyes rolling back. With a loud grunt, he fucked you harder, making the legs of the table screech against the wooden floor. It was impossible to stay silent now; every thrust forced a scream out of your throat until J decided to choke you. All of your noises died down in your throat till you sputtered. You couldn’t breathe, your vision became hazy in the corners, but you didn’t want him to stop. You felt like you wanted him to go even harder until he split you open.

Your ankles crossed behind his back and squeezed suddenly, causing J to lurch over you. He almost seemed entertained, eyes opening wide to stare down at you as he squeezed his hands even tighter around your throat.

“That’s it, baby,” he murmured. He leaned down to run his tongue over the rim of your ear; you would’ve sobbed if it weren’t for your lack of air. But just as black spots filled your vision, he loosened his grip, saying “Tell me, tell me, tell me,” over and over again.

You didn’t answer at first, still catching your breath and he slapped you again. The sting on your cheek brought you back, had your body responding again to the point you could feel yourself trembling, about to come.

“Are you mine?” J asked. Over his shoulder you watched his back roll and arch under his shirt, body contorting as he thrust into you.

“Yes,” you finally said, your voice hoarse and cracking, “I’m yours, I’m yours.”

You could hear him heave a sigh against your ear, giving you chills. He bit down on the skin under your earlobe until you screeched.

“Come for Daddy.” He whispered _come_ over and over until you did – hands turned into fists, tearing at his shirt, hips bucking against his, thighs trembling uncontrollably. You cried out and he covered your mouth with his hand, looking delighted.

You were practically numb to him as he finished himself, gripping onto your thighs, holding your legs up, hips jerking into yours until he came with a loud groan.

 _Christ_ , you were sore already. You hadn’t even finished recovering from your last night with him a couple of days ago, and now you didn’t even know if you could stand.

Eventually, J dragged himself off of you, standing up straight. He looked down at you, licking his lips while he tucked himself back into his pants and readjusted, fastening his belt. You hadn’t noticed before but –

“J,” you said, even still catching your breath. “Your lipstick.”

He smiled. “Took your advice, pet.” His lipstick, though somewhat faded, was hardly smeared. You touched your own mouth as if expecting to find red on you.

You propped yourself up on your elbows as he bent over to pick up his blazer, surprised to see him toss it on the table next to you.

“Cover up, sweet,” J said, fixing his shirt and chains. “Plenty of dead men for one night, I think.”

“What?”

He startled you, leaning forward, both hands planted beside your thighs. “No more than ten percent, remember? That Antonucci… well, I hope he’s _enjoyed_ himself tonight!” He squealed. He started laughing and lifted himself up, busying himself with rolling up the cuffs of his shirt. “Managed to pay most of his men over to me… But turns out,” he paused, mouth falling open as he drew a finger down your panting lips, “One of them likes touching my stuff.”

You couldn’t help but beam, smiling up at him. But then you paused, shocked at yourself. The Joker was about to kill a man for hitting on you… Wasn’t that supposed to be bad?

 

 

The party didn’t start to dwindle until about four in the morning. With the summer days, that meant the sun would start to rise soon. Your feet were back in the pool, splashing at the water while you sipped at what probably should have been your last drink.

It took you a solid fifteen minutes to make an appearance again after your time with J. Your muscles were exhausted, the stiffness in them caused your legs to shake no matter how much you tried to stay seated. And the last time you went to the bathroom, you couldn’t help but notice the bruise developing around your throat and the pink welt that stung under your ear. Even your cheek was looking a little rosy.

There was a gunshot in the distance, taking you out of your reverie.

Your feet ceased splashing in the water as you looked for the source. The few people present seemed to be enjoying themselves too much to notice.

Trees on the property blocked your sight from seeing much farther than the house. Out of curiosity, you pulled your feet out of the water and stood, pulling J’s blazer a little tighter around your shoulders.

Barefoot, you walked on the grass through the trees, far back behind the house. You could hear voices as you carried on.

Eventually there was a clearing in the trees. You could identify J and Frost and some of the rest of his men and more that you did not recognize. They were circled around five people – kneeling - from what you could tell at the distance. You decided it best to stay back, concealed.

J stood behind the man in the center, holding something that just barely glinted in the moonlight. There was a unanimous shudder in the small crowd as J’s arm jerked. From the vantage point you couldn’t see exactly what he did, but then he stepped away and the man fell backward onto the ground, motionless.

He proceeded to pull his pistol from its holster. One at a time, he went down the line, taking aim and squeezing the trigger. They were like dominos, tipping over with a light thud.

There was a maniacal laughter that sounded in the clearing. The Joker’s.

You leaned against the closest tree as the crowd began to disperse, finding that you were unable to move. Your stomach growled but you didn’t feel sick, just yet.

J was the first one to notice you as he practically skipped his way back to the house. He didn’t seem at all perturbed to find you having witnessed what he did. Instead, he sang your name, throwing his hands in the air. As he approached you could see spots of blood, littering his face. Seemingly black on his pale, white skin.

“Told you Daddy would take care of this.” He slurred, wrapping you in his arms. He danced with you in a circle, happily humming a tune, making you laugh despite yourself.

He stopped suddenly, looking serious. “Daddy’s gonna take care of _everything_ from now on…”

You weren’t sure what he meant by that. He squeezed you in his arms, tilting his head to kiss your cheek. Then he was pulling away, humming again as he pranced back to the house.

Alone now, you moved closer to the bodies. You weren’t sure what drove you to, but you were curious all the same. Each of their faces was lit up by the moon and you peered over, pulling J’s blazer even tighter around you. Antonucci was in the center; eyes still open wide and blood having spilled from the slash to his throat. At the end of the line was Johnny; bullet hole directly in the middle of his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter I'll be going more into how 'you' started working for Mister J and also why 'you' have this strict 'no touching without permission' rule. 
> 
> Hope you folks enjoyed this one XD Till next time...
> 
> X


	5. 5

_14 months ago_

_It was quiet in the holding cell. You’d squeezed yourself into the corner, wanting to hide, and kicked your feet up against the wall. Chains clinked, pulling at your wrists and ankles. Fingers nervously played with the hem of your orange jumpsuit._

_Maybe you should’ve allowed your lawyer to plead insanity for you. With an impending life sentence, you were starting to feel like drugs and padded rooms would suit better than prison. The holding cell, you could deal with. But after sentencing you’d be transferred to Gotham State. A shadow looming darker and darker in your mind as the minutes went by._

_Your feet fell from the wall and you hugged your knees to your chest, recalling the day you’d seen red and stabbed your boss three times, killing him. Sure, you regretted it. Sure, you were sorry. But the man was a predator and you were done with getting groped on a semiregular basis, each time getting worse and worse. Even being an accountant for a Fortune 500 company didn’t pay you well enough to put up with that shit. Your lawyer interrupted you before you could add that much to your testimony._

_Lucky for you, the trial was closed from the public. Something about not wanting to tarnish the CEO’s reputation any more than it’d already been. But at this point, you were thankful. Deliberation would be much quicker without the general public slowing it down._

_It took about forty minutes. A little too fast for a murder trial but each minute felt agonizing to you._

_A guard rapped on the bars of your cell door with a baton. With a start, your head lifted from its place on your knees and, with a mess of chains, you stood up at attention._

_“Pigs are flying today, miss.” The guard said, pulling keys from his belt. “You’re free to go.”_

_You blinked, not moving even as the guard beckoned you forward. “W-what?”_

_“You heard right.” His baton hit the cell door again before he unlocked it. “Let’s go.”_

_The door rolled open and he held his hand out to you, beckoning another time. Still in disbelief, you willed yourself to move forward, lifting your hands to meet his. He unlocked one handcuff, then the other, then knelt to undo your ankles. You rubbed at the chafed skin of your wrists, mouth dumbly hanging open. The guard waved his hand and you followed him down the hall to the receiving and discharge department. Your lawyer was standing there next to a man you didn’t recognize; he was tall and in an expensive suit, his face was moderately pale, half covered by a thick beard and his brown hair was slicked back._

_The guard stood beside you as he took a clipboard from the officer behind the main desk. Your attention was still on the man with your lawyer, distant enough that the guard needed to nudge you to get you to pay attention._

_You confirmed your personal information, name, date of birth and social security number. You half expected to meet a parole officer but then remembered you hadn’t even been charged._

_After providing two signatures, your personal belongings were handed back to you in a Ziploc bag. Your clothes would be kept in the evidence locker, so all you got back was your keys, cellphone and wallet._

_“What am I supposed to do for clothes?” The officer looked you up and down and left to enter the room behind him, coming back with what looked like a drab pair of used sweatpants and a t-shirt._

_Once all was said and done, you were left alone with your layer and the man accompanying him._

_“I don’t understand…” You said quietly, “Why am I being let go? I ki-”_

_“I wouldn’t go around saying that,” your lawyer interrupted, shaking his head. “It’s all been arranged.” Your mouth opened to ask how when he gestured to the man next to him. “This is Mr. Frost. You’ll be leaving with him – his employer would like to meet you.”_

_“Now?” You nearly shouted._

_“I wouldn’t decline the offer, ma’am.” Frost stated. He tugged on his jacket and put on a pair of sunglasses. “I have a car waiting outside.”_

_Without much of a choice – his employer now responsible for your freedom – you followed him through the exit, looking back helplessly at your lawyer. His expression was grim, but his shoulders relaxed as he watched you leave._

_Indeed, there was a car waiting outside. Frost held the door open for you and you climbed into the back of the Range Rover._

_The ride was quiet and you resisted the urge to ask the thousand questions that ran through your head. All that came out was – “Why did your boss do this?”_

_Frost stayed looking through the window, “He likes your work.”_

_Couldn’t have been more vague, you decided. You opted to stay silent for the rest of the drive; eventually you pulled up to a restaurant uptown. Frost helped you out of the car, then held the door open to the restaurant. You hesitated, worrying for half a second about your appearance in what looked to be an upscale place. Looking at Frost, he gestured forward and you walked on._

_It was the middle of the day, after lunch and before dinner, so to your relief there was hardly anyone inside. Frost directed you through to the back, where a table set for two was partially hidden from view. Now you felt that you should’ve asked more questions. In fact, your calmness was mildly disturbing given the circumstances. But you took a seat anyway and Frost stayed standing._

_It’d been less than a minute before a waiter was at your side, pen and pad out._

_“Anything to drink, mi-”_

_“Give her anything she wants.” Frost interrupted._

_Surprised, you looked up at Frost, but still, you hadn’t had real food or beverage in weeks. The jokes regarding prison food didn’t come close to how bad it actually was. And shitty coffee was the only drink you’d had with actual flavor. Your stomach growled at the thought of something real._

_“Um, I’ll have a Coke?” You started, then briefly eyed the menu. “And the rib-eye. All the sides, please.”_

_This was definitely, you decided, the most surreal experience of your life. Total out of body experience._

_The waiter disappeared and Frost was still behind you at such an angle that you felt alone. Your fingers fumbled with the hem of the tablecloth, still wondering what kind of person would summon you like this._

_Just as you pondered, you heard a low purring coming from behind you. Frost moved to the side just as there was a low tsk-tsk._

_“Look at the poor thing,” a high pitched voice sounded. The voice then dropped several octaves into a low monotone. “Couldn’t even give her a jacket.”_

_Suddenly your hair was lifted from your back and a jacket was suited over your shoulders. It was purple alligator skin, and you eyed it wearily, not wanting to see the owner. You couldn’t help but notice the pale white fingers, decorated in oversized golden rings grip onto your shoulders, patting down the jacket._

_“Much better.” The voice cooed and the man stepped around the table, taking a seat opposite of you. Of course you knew who he was. Had seen enough of him on the TV and in the newspaper. Your breath hitched in your throat, taking in the rest of his pale skin, the silver smile, the bright green hair. You’d have to be a total shut-in not to recognize the Joker._

_Goosebumps raised on your skin, nearly frowning opposed to his bright grin. He announced your name like a song, licking his lips and drumming his fingers on the table._

_“You just look_ peachy _, darling,” he said sarcastically. “I take it you know who I am?”_

_“I do,” your voice croaked._

_“Good!” He squealed, clasping his hands together fast enough to make you jump. He adjusted the sleeves of his white blouse and scooted his chair closer to the table. “We can cut right to it.”_

_Just then, the waiter returned with your meal. You could see the plate shaking from his nervousness and he was quick to disappear again after setting down the plate. The smell made your mouth water but you weren’t trustworthy enough to take your eyes off the Joker. He pouted at you, noticing your hesitancy._

_“I’m well aware of how_ scrumptious _prison food is,” he drawled, tilting his head at you. “You won’t be doing me any favors by going hungry.”_

_With some reluctance, you picked up your fork and knife and cut into the steak. The flavor was good enough you nearly moaned. Taste buds reawakened._

_“Good, isn’t it?” He pondered, but his grin was somewhat menacing._

_You nodded anyway, already shoving a third piece into your mouth, taking some mashed potatoes with it._

_“The reason I’ve asked you here today,” he continued as you gobbled down your food, “I’d like you to work for me. Business is a-booming and I need an accountant.”_

_A small cough came out of your throat, nearly choking on the food in your mouth. “What?”_

_“Ooh, don’t be modest,” the Joker protested, “Way I see it, you need a job. No one else will take you in after your little stunt with your boss… I see an opportunity and…” He had such a dramatic way of speaking, you couldn’t help but be held entranced. “I see us having a_ very beneficial _working relationship.”_

_The part of your brain that wasn’t gorging on food and absolutely loving it, was completely horrified at the thought that the Joker wanted you to work for him. Earlier that day, you’d been rationalizing your own actions of killing your boss – he was a predator, he’d only get worse over time, killing him was your only way of saving yourself. How was working for the Joker any better than that? By all accounts he was immeasurably worse. He killed for fun; power was his only friend and he’d go through any means to achieve it. You’d heard enough stories of him to know._

_And yet you trembled, knowing he was right. He had you in a corner. Your career was over as soon as you picked up the knife to defend yourself. You wouldn’t be offered a job in this country, let alone the city. It’d mean going back to the shit jobs you held in order to pay your way through school._

_Holy shit, were you actually considering accepting?_

_You peered up at him. He was even more terrifying to look at than any pictures could possibly represent. He was unnerving – even more so as he sat completely still, waiting for your answer._

_“Why me?” You croaked. Hoping to delay a decision._

_His smile did nothing to ease your mind; the corners of his lips spread slowly into his cheeks and his eyes appeared to turn a shade darker. He was calling your bluff, and you knew it._

_“You’re the best of both worlds, my dear.” Was all he said._

_Instead of answering, you gulped down your soda, a difficult job with your shaking hands. Every single nerve in your body shouted_ no _at you, told you to get up and leave, that you’d figure out how to get yourself out of this mess even if it meant taking those shit jobs again._

_But you couldn’t find it in you to say it. Your mouth opened several times, preparing to say the word, but your lips merely closed up again._

_Finally, “Okay.”_

_A slow, hysterical laughter emitted from him and you nearly curled into your chair. Your fork landed on your plate with a loud clank._

_Suddenly he was standing again, moving around the table to hold the back of his hand in your face. It hardly took a moment to realize what he wanted, and – lips trembling – you leaned forward in your seat to plant a kiss on his ring._

“Goddamit – _fuck_ , Jay!”

With a light smack, he pulled his mouth back from between your legs. A gleeful smile dancing across his features.

“Such a filthy mouth on you, pet.” He commented.

You whined, hands reflexively pulling at the cuffs that held you to the headboard. You panted in response, hips twisting, knees pressing together trying to get any pressure to relieve the throbbing in your core.

“None of that.” J scolded, prying your legs apart.

He pressed a button and with dread, you heard the buzzing start back up. “ _Nononono_ ,” you muttered quickly. “J, please, I _can’t_.”

He shushed you, raising the vibrator close enough to your clit that you could already feel your back clenching up, trying to resist.

He’d had you handcuffed to the bed for about an hour, now. Playing with you like a toy, bringing you close enough to orgasm that you’d been screaming until he pulled away again. It was torture. And frankly, you had no idea how his own self-control had brought him this far. He was fully clothed still, while you were in nothing but your bra and your unbuttoned blouse.

You found yourself crying out as he pressed the vibrator against your clit – a gift, you discovered - purchased through Amazon. Your hips bucked into the air to the point J needed to sling a forearm over your waist to hold you down. You’d been driven to the brink enough times that it took mere seconds to feel yourself about to come, gulping down a mouthful of air before he pulled the little beast away from you again.

“Please, please, please,” you begged, wrists chaffing under the cuffs.

“Hmmmm…” J contemplated. His head tilted at you, mouth hanging open. “I’m not sure I’m satisfied yet.”

A slew of curses rained out of your mouth at him.

He laughed.

His fingers toyed at your clit, leaning in to take it between his lips. He sucked away, dragging his fingers down to press inside of you. With your eyes clenched shut, the vibrator replacing his mouth was a shock that made you scream, legs practically kicking on the bed on either side of his torso.

“Don’t you dare without my say so.” J warned, his voice threateningly low. You knew to take him seriously – the welt on your ass still stung from his belt, a result from accidentally coming within the first two minutes of J using the bullet on you. You had no excuses, it was a damn good vibrator. Not to mention the look of shock on J’s face was enough to make you laugh right up until he pulled the belt from his pants… Still worth it, though.

You willed yourself to be quiet, moans dying down into shrill, gasping breaths. A tear slipped between your eyelids and down your cheek.

“Atta girl.” He finally slid his shirt off, tossing the fabric aside before scooting closer to you. You thanked the lord you were alone in his house again, no one present to hear your screams.

J moved close enough to lean over you and plant a kiss on your lips. Your shoulders ached, twisting awkwardly so you could meet him. You could taste yourself on his mouth, sobbing loudly as his tongue slid along yours. With a growl, he sucked your tongue into his mouth, running his teeth along the sides before letting you go.

Your legs wrapped around his waist, locking at the ankles, refusing to let him put distance between you again. The longer he had you like this, the more it felt like your mind was breaking. You tightened your hold around him as much as you could, an easy feat with his slim frame. Lifting your hips, you grinded into him until the fabric of his pants rubbed roughly against your crotch.

For just a moment, you saw his demeanor change; his face fell slack, a quiet whimper falling between his parted lips. God, you loved when he made that sound. It rarely happened but when it did, you reveled in it. It was the purest sound to come out of this man.

You rolled your hips again. You were far enough along that the friction of his pants alone would make you come.

J must’ve realized the same. He was back to all smiles and put a hand on your chest, forcing you down on the mattress. The snarl that came out of you was animalistic and he was just about to say something when his phone rang.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You whined.

The Joker laughed and, without moving from between your legs, reached over to pick it up. You kept yourself from cursing at him.

“ _Yes_?” He answered, drawing out the word with a southern drawl you hadn’t heard from him before.

He listened intently, placing a finger over his lips to signal you to be quiet. You slumped against the headboard, heaving a sigh.

“ _Frosty_ , _Frosty_ , you know what to do about that.” J said after a moment, chuckling darkly. “Not sure why you’d call me.”

He said your name after that, looking at you with a smile. “You’ve been trying to reach her?” J giggled and you rolled your eyes, “Well, she’s a bit… _tied up_ at the moment!”

You didn’t find the hysterical laughter that followed amusing. It was probably for the best you were handcuffed, otherwise you would’ve hit him for sure.

“He pays the House or they don’t find the body.” J said. He ended the call and tossed the phone aside. “Now… _where were we_?”

He reached down to run the pads of his fingers over your cunt. Instantly you reverted back to how he had you before, twitching and jerking against his hand.

“Ah… how could I forget.” His fingers teased you, running slowly back and forth between your lips. You rolled your hips with his hand, trying to ease the tension.

He grabbed a fistful of your hair at the back of your neck, tilting your head back to look at him. Your jaw fell open with a gasp as he slid two fingers inside you; he mimicked your expression, staring at your mouth, chest heaving while he pumped them slowly in and out.

“Please, J, please let me come,” you begged again, voice barely above a whisper.

There was a long pause as he contemplated, dragging his fingers out of you.

Then suddenly, “Okay!” and before you could even brace yourself he switched the bullet on again and pressed it forcefully down on your clit.

It was like a white light flashing behind your eyes, hitting you so hard you couldn’t even will yourself to scream. You were coming instantaneously, the pressure building up so hard beneath your stomach it was almost uncomfortable before exploding out of you. Every muscle in your body tensed as you rode it out, hips bucking and arms pulling fruitlessly at their binds.

It stung when J pulled the bullet away, you now being too sensitive. You took gulps of air, trembling, only to shriek when he pressed it against you again. He held it between his fingers, running circles over your clit.

“ _Nono_ , J, sto- _Ah_!” You were too sensitive for this and it hurt as he forced another orgasm from you. It didn’t take much longer than the last to get you screaming, legs flailing on top of the sheets. You struggled to hold your eyes open, looking up at him unable to form the words to plead him to stop.

J merely smiled down at you, pulling back the vibrator once more, only to use it again once he felt that for even a second, you were relaxing.

For the third time in a row, he made you come, rubbing at your clit with both his fingers and the bullet. Tears flowed down your cheeks, no strength left in you that you could only twitch, whimper weakly, by the time he turned the bullet off. Shit, you were pretty sure you were about to pass out when you heard the sound of a zipper.

You opened your eyes just in time for J to hoist you into his lap. You were delirious as he pushed his pants down, brought his cock out and snapped his hips, filling you to the brim with one hard thrust.

You were too exhausted to make a sound, but you sighed in relief, loving having him inside you again.

For the first time, he was slow and gentle with you. Held your head in his hands, keeping you from falling back.  Without stopping, he reached around to snap open one of your handcuffs, pulled off your blouse and your bra. You were quick to throw your arms around his neck and he turned you around to lay you flat on the bed.

J moaned your name over and over, pressing his face into the crook of your neck. He planted kisses there, lips roaming over your throat as his hips rolled into yours. His mouth moved down your chest, over each breast, licking and nipping softly at your flesh.

“J,” you keened, and he lifted himself back up to hover over your face. He planted his lips on yours, prying your mouth open and you felt his hips move faster, pushing deeper inside you with each thrust. You broke away from him to gasp for air.

“Come on, baby,” he protested, but you shook your head. He nipped at your jawline, purring into your ear. “Please, please, please…” he murmured between bites. His hands found the back of your thighs, pulling, and then he was filling you deeper.

You cried out, moving to grip his hips, covered in a thin layer of sweat. J looked down at you, thrusting harder until your teeth clattered. Your breath came out in short gasps and you felt it again, felt the pressure build up like a hot pit inside your belly. You tightened around him, making him smile.

He kissed you frantically, teeth clashing against your lips. He fisted your hair and pulled and with another hard thrust, you were coming, loud groans stifled under his mouth.

Suddenly he lifted off of you, pulling out. You watched his hand wrap tightly around his cock and jerk rapidly, the muscles of his torso flexing as he came with a strangled moan, sending a streak of hot come all over your stomach.

You licked your lips, head falling back just in time for J to collapse on top of you, smearing the slickness between your bodies.

He was dead weight on top of you, the perfect amount that you were still able to breathe while your eyes slid closed. He murmured something in your ear, voice half muffled by the blanket but you were already falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks - sorry for the wee delay! Past couple weeks have been hectic with prep for nycc and.. nycc itself XD
> 
> Am I getting too plotty? Yes? No? Clearly I am getting too attached to this story... 
> 
> Anyway... Hope this was worth the wait! As always - thank you all so much for all of the comments/kudos, ya'll are the best.  
> If any of you are interested, you can absolutely follow me on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](http://captainpoopweinersoldier.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Send me some asks, harass me to update faster, make a request even.
> 
> X


	6. 6

 

The first Saturday you had off in weeks wasn’t turning out exactly as you planned. After spending most of your time with J as of late, your apartment was in major need of some TLC. You’d dropped off all of the laundry down the road at the laundromat and in the meantime, equipped with rubber gloves, scrubbed clean every possible nook and cranny of the studio.

Halfway in, you took a break and rifled through some take-out menus. The day was going as expected until your phone rang.

Looking at the screen, you hesitated, seeing the Joker icon blinking. You knew he was at one of his casinos tonight; there shouldn’t have been any issue that required your attention. Yet somehow, after only being apart from him for one night and not even a full day, you found yourself missing him already.

 _I need a therapist_ … you thought dryly, and picked up the phone.

“I need you…” his voice drawled on the other end. You looked back at the phone, raising a brow, not expecting that to be his greeting. You could hear him speaking up again and pressed the phone back to your ear. “Come to the casino. I need you to be my debt collector!”

You smiled when he laughed. “Mister J, you know I’m off tonight. Can’t Frost help?” Your stomach had just started to growl as your eyes raked over choices of Thai food.

“Now.” Was his response. Then he hung up.

Heaving a sigh, you looked down at yourself. A sweaty T-shirt and jeans with grime matted on the knees would never do, and the only thing presentable in your closet was a short and tight white dress with a slit that bared your midriff. Problem number one - J wasn’t going to like that. But there was literally no other option.

His face showed as much when you arrived at the casino. The Joker wasn’t the best at concealing his reactions when something turned him on and you had learned to recognize the expression in no time. It only changed when he sensed the men around him were expressing similar ones as they all practically jumped out of their seats to stand and greet you. If it wasn’t for the music blasting and the raucous crowd, you would’ve heard the snarl behind his bared teeth.

Problem two -  the Joker was owed money. J had a few casinos and clubs that he essentially owned after supplying real estate, amenities, licenses and – of course - the cash. But that meant he was owed rent every month. And thanks to Frost filling you in on the cab ride over, you eventually found out they were short this time around.

The managers were terrified and even after you did the math you couldn’t help but understand why. They owed exactly seventy-five thousand, eight hundred and fifty-two dollars. And eighty-seven cents. You were downright surprised J wasn’t cutting fingers off already.

“Wait for me outside.” He told you. He hadn’t looked at you since your arrival. Even more, his back had been turned on you throughout the entire transaction. But looking at you now, a chill ran down your spine as you gulped and nodded, quickly collecting your things before making your exit.

J’s Lambo, as always, was parked out back. You leaned on the hood of the car, wondering what he was doing to the men inside. You half expected to hear horrified screams, but after a few minutes, all you heard was cackling laughter making its way to the rear.

The back door to the casino flew opened, slamming the wall and making you jump. J strode outside, purple jacket swaying with each step. Frost was behind him, holding one of the managers at gunpoint as he led him to the car.

“Guys!” You shouted, pushing yourself off the car. “W-what are you doing?”

J approached you first, pouting his lips, and gave your cheek a few light smacks, much to your chagrin. “Giving them a little _incentive_ …” He looked back, gesturing to the man, with an enormous grin on his face. “He’s my IOU!”

The man was visibly shaking. He already had a bleeding nose and a bruise growing darker by the second under his eye. “Sir – please – we’ll get you the money! It doesn’t have to -”

Frost cut him off, hitting him on the back of his head with the butt of his pistol. The man fell to the floor, not entirely unconscious but certainly on his way there.

J sniggered and pulled the car keys out of his pocket. “Be a dear,” he said, and tossed them to you, “Pop the trunk.”

Under your breath was a lecture and several curses. You hastened to unlock the car and rushed around back to open the trunk. J and Frost each took one arm and hoisted the man up. Dragged him to the car and shoved him in. Frost adjusted his jacket while J giggled, slamming the door closed over the body.

Your mouth opened and closed, looking more to Frost to see reason than J. But he looked unperturbed, so you threw your hands in the air and scoffed.

J snatched the keys out of your hand, “I’ll see you at the house.” He said to Frost, then, “My lady…”

You glared at him. Arms crossed over your chest. But he pouted and purred and draped his arms over your shoulders, cooing as he started pressing kisses on your neck. “ _Don’t be mad, baby_ …” he all but growled into your ear. His tongue darted out to flick at your earlobe before smacking a big, wet kiss on your cheek.

The surprising thing was you already found yourself relaxing. You felt your shoulders slump and though you shrugged him off, the corners of your lips were starting to tug into a smile.

He led you to the passenger side and opened the door for you, smiling as you climbed in.

In the next moment, the car’s engine roared as he pulled away from the casino. His driving was always erratic to say the least, and you often found it made you nauseous. He shifted, wheels screeching as he whipped around a corner.

Suddenly his hand was at your thigh, flicking the hem of your dress. “Correct me if I’m wrong but I _thought_ I made a rule about that.”

“It’s my day off, Mister J,” you almost whined, “And all my clothes are at the laundromat, thanks to working nonstop for you.” You sent a shit-eating grin in his direction and when he looked back at you, he matched it, making you falter.

His hand shifted on the gear stick and you were flying around a corner again, blowing a red light.

“I think you like it,” he murmured, shifting again. He let go of the stick to splay his fingers over your knee. Slowly dragged them up your leg and back to fold around your inner thigh. Your breath hitched, watching his hand, and you knew you were done for. You hated how easily he could do this to you. How easily he could make you melt. Make you want him even though you wanted to smack him minutes ago.

“Like what?” You asked quietly.

He tutted at you and chuckled, letting go of your thigh to grasp onto your wrist. He raised your hand to his lips, slowly dragging them across your knuckles. Your eyes nearly slid closed when he nipped at your wrist.

“Being a distraction.” He shook his head and nearly snarled. “You’re... _nothing_ but a distraction.”

You tried to hide your laugh, instead entangled your fingers with his. “Y’know, I tend to think it works in our favor,” you excused, “I seem to have an easier time with men’s money when I’m dolled up.”

“I wasn’t talking about them.” J said, his voice low enough to reverberate through his chest. You could hear him step on the gas, making the car accelerate, but then he was looking at you, silver teeth glinting between his lips. He twisted your hand so he could grip the back of it, and brought it down to rest on his crotch.

Your mouth fell open as he made you grasp around the bulge in his pants. Of course he was already hard; his stamina never ceased to amaze you.

He still stared at you to the point you had to remind him he was driving. “The road, Mister J.”

Batting his eyelashes, he smiled and looked back at the road. His hand left yours to move on the shift, but you didn’t pull yours away from him. Instead, you started to slowly rub him through his pants, pleased to see him grit his teeth together.

Body in the trunk forgotten, you used both hands to unbutton his pants. He gripped the wheel tightly in his hands and made no move to stop you. Even arched his back a little to give you better leverage. You wouldn’t be able to get his pants down but you yanked them a little at his hips, giving yourself enough room to slip your hand beneath his underwear.

Your hand became a tight fist around his cock. Finally adjusting his pants and briefs enough that you could make it visible.

There was the tiniest of swerves he made on the road and you couldn’t help but giggle. You unbuckled your seatbelt, turning fully toward him, starting to stroke slowly over his shaft. Tilting your head at him, you smiled.

“Something I can help you with, Mister J?”

He seemed reluctant to answer, surprising you whether he was playing coy or not. You let go of him briefly to give your palm a good lick, then took hold of him again, playing at the tip of his head with the pad of your thumb. He twitched, letting out a low groan.

Your hand stroked over him, repeating the same tactic. Tight over his shaft, thumb twirling circles around his head. You’d get a second hand in there soon enough. Despite you being so frustrated at him a moment ago, you hadn’t had a guy at the wheel like this since you were in your teens. And you enjoyed it; more so because it was the Joker.

You leaned into him as much as you could, lips grazing the skin under his ear. You’d developed a steady rhythm now, and no matter how much he was trying to hide it, his sound effects betrayed him.

“C’mon, Daddy,” you moaned into his ear, kissing and sucking at his skin there. “What do you want?”

Suddenly his fingers were digging into your scalp, gripping the back of your head to guide you down. Without hesitation, you took him into your mouth, pleased to feel him relax, a groan forcing its way through his throat. He tasted musky and slightly salty and you reveled in it.

You teased the tip of him with your tongue, running it back and forth over his head, sucking him lightly between your lips until his grasp on your hair became painfully tight. Finally, you swallowed him down, bobbing your head a few times before sucking him to the back of your throat. J hissed between his teeth, hips jutting toward your face. You gagged lightly and with some resistance against his grip, pulled off with a _pop_.

You could tell he was about to protest, so you gripped him in your hand again, looking up at him as you jerked his cock in your fist. He kept quiet. You heard the wheels screech again as he came to stop for a light.

J payed full attention to you now, holding onto the back of your head while you ran your tongue along his length. He was oozing at the tip, his breath quickly becoming bated when you took him whole once more. You moved your hand in time with your mouth, twisting it around his shaft. There was a light thud when the back of his skull landed on the headrest, mouth hanging open. Heavy pants gushing through his parted lips.

Again, you sucked your way down, making him nearly touch your tonsils while picking up the speed of your hand.

The light turned green and he floored it, forcing you backwards. You came up for air, watching the streetlights zoom by the car like lightning. The speed of your heart kicked up, but you were determined now.

One hand free, you pushed his jacket open some more. Tugged at his shirt to tickle his abdomen with your fingertips. He squirmed and whined. You left a sloppy kiss on his collarbone, watching the way his chest heaved, all the while attempting to focus on driving. It was the most attention you’d ever seen him give to driving. He’d been eerily quiet the whole time. Then you found yourself echoing his words; the question he had asked you a dozen times now.

“You gonna come for me, baby?”

The car lurched, making your stomach drop. But you were too busy lowering your head again to tease his cock with your tongue. Your hand slowed over his girth, dragging out each stroke with a tight grip.

All of a sudden, he was pulling over to the side of the road. The tires squealed on whatever side road he found as he stomped on the breaks. You were almost sent flying until you caught yourself on the steering wheel. The other hand was on J’s seat, and you looked at him, nearly sputtering.

“ _Get – out – of - the - car_.” He annunciated slowly.

“What are you doing?” Was all you could ask. But halfway through the question he was already halfway out of the car and slammed the door in your face.

Before you could fix yourself, he was at the passenger side. He ripped the door open and grabbed you by the elbow, roughly dragging you out.

“J – what are you -” He covered your mouth with his hand and shoved you into the hood of the car, your ass right above the rim of the wheel.

He gripped the top of your dress and yanked, stretching the fabric to reveal one of your breasts. You’d hardly taken in your surroundings – the side of a parkway lined with trees, hardly any streetlights and luckily even less cars. His Lambo wasn’t exactly subtle.

In the next moment, you were screeching as J clamped his teeth around your nipple. You could’ve sworn he broke the skin, but he continued to gnaw it between his teeth. The force of him had you sitting on the hood of the Lambo. Legs spread out around him as he had his way with you. Hands up your skirt, pulling your panties down before tossing them aside.

He pulled his mouth from your breast, licking his lips. You couldn’t tell whose breathing was louder, both your chests heaving. You were just about to grip onto his shoulder when he took a step back, flipped you onto your stomach and bent you over the hood of his car.

You cried out, head hitting the aluminum hood with a resounding thud. Reflexes had you attempting to hold yourself up on your hands, only to have J grasp onto the nape of your neck and forcefully shove you down again, making you dazed.

“You still like that, don’t you?” He muttered, mouth suddenly at your ear while his fingers felt their way underneath the skirt of your dress. Finding home, he groaned, plunging them inside you. “ _You love it_.”

He flipped the skirt up and over your waist, exposing you bare. Your fingers gripped fruitlessly at the hood of the car. You pushed your ass into him.

“Fucking slut,” he snapped, pushing against you. He pulled his fingers from you and with a hard shove, you were crying out as he sharply slid his cock inside you instead.

J rammed into you with the force of a freight train. He was hard on you, almost hard enough to ask him to stop. _Almost_. The Lambo rocked back and forth with the strength of him. He fucked you hard enough for your voice to sail through the trees on either side of the road. Loud enough for him to wrap an arm around you and cover your mouth to stifle the noise.

If it wasn’t for your own volume, you could’ve heard his skin smacking on yours. The way he grunted behind you, louder still when he brought a hand down to smack your ass.

 You tightened around him, a moan dying against his hand as he pounded even harder into you until he came. A guttural groan spilled out of his mouth, hips still spasming against your backside while he rode out his orgasm.

His hand finally dropped from your mouth and you instantly sobbed, pressing your forehead to the hood of his car.

You could feel his come, hot and dripping between your legs once he brought himself to pull out. Could hear him gasping to catch his breath. Both of his hands planted onto your back, pinning you down until he was ready to pick himself up. Tuck himself back into his pants and pull the zipper up.

With weak limbs, you pulled yourself to a standing position, legs twitching. You managed to turn yourself around and look at him, chest heaving.

You found him speechless for once and you couldn’t even think straight. Whatever argument hung between you died down in the past few moments. Meekly, you grinned at him, knees going weak that you nearly slid down the car, onto the ground until he caught you.

J laughed breathlessly, arms around your waist, and you found yourself laughing, too. You gripped onto his shoulders with both hands and he was kissing you, swallowing you whole, making you lose yourself once more until there was a loud, echoing knock emitting from the trunk.

You pulled apart, both of you having nearly forgotten the person in the trunk until there was another thud, and even a muffled scream.

“We should get back,” you said weakly.

J helped you back into the car before getting in the driver’s side. The engine revved again and you pulled back into the road. Thoughts still incoherent in your brain. J held onto your hand again - continued to run his lips back and forth over your knuckles until you were pulling up to the Estate.

Of course, Frost was already there. Sitting in the driveway. He’d probably been there for about twenty minutes depending on how long it took J to fuck you. You hadn’t kept track. J kissed your cheek before getting out of the car; you weakly did the same.

Frost eyed you warily as he approached, J already being behind the car and opening the trunk.

You couldn’t tell if you looked presentable. At this point you were beyond remiss.

“Yes?” You questioned.

“Keep letting him have his way with you like that,” he said, “There won’t be much of you left, little lady.”

You couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. If he meant it as a serious warning. You crossed your arms over your chest and walked toward the house, leaving them to deal with the man in the trunk.

If he meant it as a joke, you didn’t care. It was impossible to hold a subtle relationship - or whatever it was that you were having - with the Joker. And most of the time you liked seeing the marks he left on you, even if it earned you awkward stares from neighbors and the local laundromat.

If he meant it as a warning… still, you didn’t care. J was consuming you and you knew it; felt it more and more every moment you spent with him. And you would never tell him to stop.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sososo much for all these comments and kudos, and even the few of you who came to my tumblr to say hi!  
> I honestly can't believe I've gotten this much feedback on this. seriously. no seriously. I love you.
> 
> Next chapter should be up pretty soon and expect it to be a bit darker..........
> 
> X


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss I am trash, this should've been up a week ago but it's been a rough time as of late
> 
> Anyway, I love you all for reviewing and leaving kudos and bookmarks and coming to my tumblr to yell at me to update XDD ya'll are the best, as always
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one Xx.

 

You were totally fucked. Well – not _totally_ , but things were going to get real stressful for the next week (praying it wouldn’t take longer) and you were sick of things being stressful.

You’d just received an email from J’s lawyer that you would be audited starting in seventy-two hours. Jesus Christ, there was a man having who knows what done to him in the basement as you read it and you had _seventy-two hours before being audited_. The last time the Joker went through an audit was around the time he first hired you. Lucky for you, you were still learning the books so someone else had the responsibility over finance. Unlucky for them, the Joker must’ve not been pleased with the results. They had disappeared and you received an immediate promotion.

Fraud and material misstatements were things you quickly learned to conceal at your previous job. The Joker’s income and dirty jobs made that Fortune 500 company seem minute in comparison. Yet you’d done well enough keeping things looking legal – legal enough when it was common knowledge that J was a maniacal gangster.

After being stuck at the Estate for two days, you needed to get a hold of your computer to do some actual work.

According to Frost, J didn’t want you out of the house while he was taking care of the guest in the basement. Absolutely ridiculous, but Frost wouldn’t even give you a ride to gather some things from your apartment, either.

J didn’t have much as far as casual clothes were concerned – you even came to the assumption he slept naked most of the time - but the few items you found, you were borrowing until further notice. All you had arrived with was a tiny dress and a bra, your underwear having been previously disposed of on the side of a highway thanks to your boss.

His black pajama pants were way too long, dragging on the floor even after you rolled the waistband up. At least he was thin enough that his t-shirts were _almost_ the right size for you. Since your arrival, you hadn’t even seen J to know if he minded.

Wanting as much plausible deniability as possible, you were sticking to your bedroom, grateful to have finally installed the cable for your television. You went downstairs to make food for yourself, happy the place was big enough that you didn’t have to hear whatever was going on in the basement. You noticed Frost occasionally venture down there but you had absolutely no intention of asking him any questions.

Now, you were pacing the room, rereading the email over and over. You chewed on a nail, really wishing you had your computer to pull up all your data of finance from the past year. This timing was shitty enough that you were nearly tempted to keep it from J for as long as possible. _Nearly_.

There was a knock at the door, breaking your thought process.

Setting down your phone, you unlocked and opened the door, gasping sharply to find J leaning on the door jamb, a hand on either side.

It took all you had not to jump back.

“Mister J,” you croaked, taking in his form, realizing he was covered in blood from hand to elbow, spatters on his white blouse and face. The shadows under his eyes were darker than usual; he looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

“None of that,” he murmured, slowly shaking his head. His voice slurred, as if he was drunk. “Consider this your time off.”

“Are… are you okay?”

His hands fell from the jamb, leaving bloody prints behind. “S’not mine.”

“…Our houseguest?”

“ _What_ houseguest?” For the first time, his eyes finally met yours. His grin was lazy as it spread across his face. “You gonna let me in?”

You didn’t move right away. Until now, you had nearly forgotten what it was like to be afraid of him. You couldn’t tell what kind of state he was in; the only comforting thing about his demeanor was that he looked tired.

J seemed to be eyeing you up for the first time since you opened the door. His brow ridges furrowed and he pursed his lips. “Are those… _mine_?”

You blinked, taken aback by the question and quickly moved out of his way, hoping he hadn’t caught your reluctance. “Uh, yeah.” You fingered nervously at the shirt you were wearing. “Don’t have much of a choice when I’m stuck.”

“Is that what you are?” He asked, eyes still roaming over you. He circled around you as you closed the door behind him.

“I didn’t mean anything by it, J. I just -”

Before you could finish, he was grabbing your hand and pulling you toward him. You were distinctly aware of the blood he was transferring onto you. It still felt warm.

“Take them off.”

“J, I think you need some rest,” you said softly, shaking your head. He didn’t look like himself and to be honest, you were sort of concerned… for the both of you.

For just a second you saw something unfamiliar behind his eyes. His shoulders slumped and he tilted his head from one side to the other, as if contemplating. Whatever it was, he smiled it away, large and menacing, silver teeth shining behind his lips.

He walked backwards, pulling you with him toward the bed. You followed him willingly, albeit warily.

“I’ve missed you, _my sweet._ ” You were forced to straddle him as he took a seat and laid back on the bed, pulling you with him. He let go of your hand to play with the hem of his shirt you were wearing. “It feels like… too much.”

You couldn’t help but pout, looking down at him. He was speaking in a tone you didn’t recognize, his voice almost normal sounding compared to his usual bravado. Again, you felt worried and it was slowly overriding your fear. A process you were becoming much too familiar with to be deemed healthy.

“What feels like too much?” You’d begun to suspect he was disoriented.

There was a glare in his eyes as he looked at you but you suddenly lurched forward when he slid his hands up your shirt and pulled you to his chest. You nearly headbutted his chin, instead caught yourself with your hands above his shoulders. Your hair formed a curtain around his head, framing his sheepish grin as he tried to stifle a giggle.

J’s hands were slick on your skin. Evidently, the blood on them cooling, giving you goosebumps. His palms roamed up your waist, pulling your shirt up to show your stomach, then moved back down to grip your hips.

“ _Give me a kiss_ ,” he said softly. He sounded so quiet and small that there was nothing you could do but oblige. You lowered yourself enough to kiss him, not minding when his red hands moved to hold your face. J kissed you slow; languid like. You opened your mouth against his and his tongue slid between your lips, softly gliding against yours.

Your body had become so used to him that you instantly became hungry for him. You grabbed onto his wrists, moving his hands from your face to your neck, now covering your hands with the sticky mess. You let go to grasp the front of his shirt, sucking his lip between your teeth.

J twitched underneath you and let out a hazy sigh. Abruptly, he sat up, breaking the kiss. His hair fell loosely as he cocked his head at you.

“I got our money back,” he said, still appraising you. His hands moved down your chest before wrapping you in a tight embrace. Already, you would need a new change of clothes.

“Good,” you replied, knowing now was definitely not the time to scold his methods.

“Speaking of… how’s my favorite CFO?” He gripped your chin with one hand, a simple gesture that might’ve not been so intimidating given the circumstances. “Are you being a good girl for Daddy?”

 _Fuck_. There was no way you could lie now. His reaction would be entirely unpredictable but he’d probably check your phone soon enough anyway.

“About that…” you started, chewing on your bottom lip. J’s demeanor changed immediately. He let go of you so suddenly you almost tipped backward. One of your hands held onto his shoulder to keep you upright.

“ _What is it_?” He demanded, his bravado returning, sending chills down your spine.

“Your lawyer sent me an email tonight,” you let out in a jumbled rush – and he was already leaning over to reach for your phone. “We’re being audited in a few days.”

You had to admit – his laughter was unexpected. His thumb danced across the screen of your phone while he rifled through it, reading its contents.

“You’ve taken good care of me, doll. I trust you won’t let me down…” Relief had your shoulders relaxing, a bated breath slowly released itself from your lungs. But then he grabbed a fistful of your shirt, twisting it as he pulled you closer to him. His eyes lifted from the phone to bore into yours. “And _if you do_ …”

“I-I won’t,” you squeaked, trying to stay calm. He was purposefully trying to scare you and you didn’t want it to show that it was working. “You know I won’t.”

The intensity in his eyes waivered. Instead, he smiled and kissed your cheek, “Good girl.”

J tipped back, laying back down on the bed. He dropped your phone and he was back to looking tired again. You sidled off his lap and curled up next to him. He was an absolute mess; the blood had continued to seep into his shirt. His sleeves turned redder and redder by the minute.

“We should get you cleaned up,” you said before you could stop yourself.

“Wha’?”

You scoffed and sat up, giving his arm a tug. “You look filthy. It’s no good.” You moved off the bed and went into the bathroom to start a shower. For half a second you thought to yourself, _I’ve gone insane_ , but J had clearly neglected himself for the past few days and you wanted to change that. Because you cared about him. Because you’d _gone insane_.

Steam started filling the room as the water turned hot. You dipped your hand in and out. Shook it off as you retreated to get J up and moving. Jumped when you found him standing in the doorway. The bright light of the bathroom made him look practically fluorescent, the blood on him appeared more stark.

He appeared confused. Even… shy?

You made your way over to him and took one of his hands. His jewelry would need a thorough cleaning as well. One at a time, you took his rings off and placed them on the table. J watched you quietly, compliantly lifting his other hand so you could remove the rings and his watch.

“Take off your pants,” you instructed, pulling a gold chain over his head. You set that down next to the others and unbuttoned his shirt while he followed your order, taking off his pants and boxer briefs. He was completely naked in front of you, and though it hadn’t been your first time seeing him exposed, it didn’t feel quite the same as to how it did now. There was something a little more vulnerable to this, and with J being as quiet as he was, you wondered if he thought the same. If he felt things like vulnerability.

You were standing nose to chest and, ignoring his muscles and the black ink that you always found fascinating albeit bizarre, you looked at the ceiling and gave him a soft nudge. “Get in.”

“Aren’t you gonna join me?” He finally spoke.

“Yes, now get.” He was practically sulking as he ran a hand through his hair and left you by the counter. Rolling your eyes, you pulled your shirt off. You caught a look at yourself in the mirror; there was blood on your face and neck, and all over the sides of your waist. Blood that belonged to a person now disposed of by the man you were about to get in the shower with.

J heaved a sigh, audible enough to hear from across the bathroom. You blinked at your reflection, took the rest of your clothes off and got in behind him.

His head was directly under the faucet, sending a wave of water cascading down his backside. The showerhead was a rain faucet, and there was plenty of room for the both of you.

“Feels better, right?”

He muttered something unintelligible. For the moment, it seemed the blood spatter was even worse once mixed with the water. Drops of red rolled down his arms and hands, leaving a murky puddle beneath him. The spots on his face had smeared into runny trails. As soon as you’d pulled the curtain shut behind you, a wet arm was wrapping itself around your neck and pulled you under. Your back was to him and he nuzzled into the crook of your neck, making you shiver.

“Who knew,” he purred into your ear, “Coming home to Mommy would be _so_ good.” He started kissing your neck, moving back and forth from just under your ear to your shoulder. Any shyness he might’ve had had disappeared.

“J,” you tried to scold. His arms were tightly wound around yours, locking you in place. “This is _not_ why I suggested a shower.”

“You gonna tell me no?” He asked. He placed another kiss on your neck before spinning you around fast enough you thought you might fall over. You hadn’t righted yourself when he kissed your lips, a hand coming to grip into your hair. By the time you responded, he was pulling away. “ _Hmm_?”

You looked up at him, eyes transfixed on his face. Under the fall of water, what was left of his makeup was slowly fading. You’d never seen him without it. Droplets fell from his nose, his chin and the sharp edges of his jaw. You thought… he’d never looked more beautiful.

A squirting sound cut through your hypnosis like a knife. Your brows furrowed and finally you realized J had grabbed the shampoo. Next thing you knew his hands were in your hair, rubbing it in.

You stood frozen in your spot as J washed your hair. A finger pushed your chin up, tilting your head back to rinse. You closed your eyes to let the water wash over your face, and then he moved for the conditioner.

J’s face was taut with concentration. Was this unknown territory for him? Had he ever showered with someone else, washed their hair for them?

“My turn,” he said gleefully, breaking your train of questions.

You picked up the shampoo and squirted some into your hand. With the height difference between you, J had to turn around and tilt his head back. You rubbed the shampoo into his hair, noticing the slight green that bled into the foam. How often did he dye his hair? Did he do it himself? You shook your head, trying to pay attention.

Squeezing the shampoo out of his hair, you rinsed it under the faucet and moved onto the conditioner. J was quiet and compliant the whole time.

He turned back around to face you and you both poured body wash onto each other. You lathered each other with your hands and it’d been long enough now, you felt entirely comfortable with him again. Hands were on chests, around necks, up and down arms and over the lengths of backs. You had his hips in your hands now, and you couldn’t take your eyes off the muscle there. The accentuated V that led down to his growing erection.

Your eyes slowly raked over his stomach, up his abs and to his chest before landing on his face again, and instantaneously his hands were around your neck as he kissed you.

He pushed you back against the cold wall, tilting his head to gain better access to your mouth. You whimpered against his lips and you wasted no time to slip your hand between your bodies to take hold of the stiffness between his legs, earning a bite on your lip. He pulled away as you started to stroke him, resting his forehead on yours. Your hand was slippery around him, so you squeezed tighter, making him growl.

“Play fair,” he scolded. It merely made you giggle so you squeezed some more, twisting him in your hand before stroking the tip. The noise he made was inhuman and guttural, hips jutting forward to push you harder against the wall. He grasped below your knee and hiked your thigh around his waist. You moaned, even winced a little when his fingers found your clit.

“Careful, J.” This didn’t seem to deter him; he simply ran his fingers through your lips and teased your entrance with them. “I’m sore.”

It might’ve been three days prior when he had you bent over the hood of his car, fucking you mercilessly, but it still hurt when you stretched the wrong way or sat down too hard.

Now, he shushed you, slid his fingers slowly inside you while his thumb found your clit again. You yelped when he found a sensitive spot and rubbed it faster, “For god’s sake, J,” you spat.

He chuckled at you and slid his lips down your chest, catching a nipple in his mouth. He groaned, flicking his tongue back and forth over it while his hand palmed your other breast. You let your head fall back against the wall, letting go of his cock to grasp onto his hips and pull him closer. You grinded your hips against each other, letting the friction build until you were both moaning with restraint.

His fingers still pumped inside of you, the pain you felt before dulling down to a throbbing ache for him.

“Please,” he murmured, lips at your throat. Your skin was so soft from the hot water that his teeth left red marks on your skin. “ _Please_ , please.”

It was the first time he’d ever begged for your permission and you enjoyed it so much you almost didn’t want to let him. His movements became frantic as he pulled your other leg up and around his waist. You should’ve been afraid to fall but the way he felt against you, hard and warm against your pelvis, couldn’t have been a better distraction.

The pants that came from both of you echoed in the shower and he moved impossibly closer. “I wanna come inside you.”

The sentiment made you moan, and your hips bucked into him against your will. You wrapped your arms around his neck, looking into his eyes as you braced yourself. He held eye contact, positioning himself at your entrance and slid inside without any hindrance. You cried out as he slowly filled you. Yes, you were sore but you were finding it harder than ever to adjust to his size.

Your moans dragged out until you ran out of breath. Perhaps it was that most of the time he was fast with you, didn’t give you the chance to adjust. He was moving so agonizingly slow now that you’d never been more aware of how big he was. It was like he refused to pick up the pace. You hardly felt like he pulled out when suddenly he was plunging into you again, making your voice echo through the bathroom.

You tightened your hold around his neck, clenching around him.

“Look at me,” he muttered, drawing your attention. Meeting his eye was more than you could handle at the moment. It took all you had to hold his gaze. “That’s it, baby…”

J’s fingertips dug into your thighs and he pushed in deep, grunting through his teeth. The tendons in his neck strained in unison with the muscle that flexed in his shoulders. He didn’t pull out, just kept pushing as deep as he could till you were both crying out together as he came. His knees weakened till he almost slipped but he caught himself again, sliding you back up the wall.

He gripped himself in his hand as he dragged out of you, still oozing at the tip. You felt completely empty without him. Gently, he dropped your legs to make you stand. An arm went around your waist and his fingers found your clit again, rubbing until you sobbed as you came, struggling to stay standing as your legs shook.

As you each regained your breath, J reached over to turn the faucet off. The bathroom was suddenly quiet.

"I want you to stay," J said. "I'll tell Frost to get your things."

You were hardly in a position to discuss the matter - if he was serious or slap happy post-orgasm, you couldn't be sure. So you simply nodded, pushing the subject off for a later time.

J’s eyes darted back and forth, seeming to be deep in thought.

Then, finally – “I’m hungry.”

 

 

J had retrieved bathrobes for you both before disappearing downstairs. The cotton was thick, and fluffy and warm. A nice cocoon while you nestled in bed, flicking through channels on the television while you waited for him to return. You were trying not to think too deeply on the night you were having… it was all just a little _too_ surreal.

The door to your room swung open as he came back. He had a tray in hand with a water bottle in the pocket of his robe. He turned to slam the door shut behind him and climbed on the bed next to you.

“What ya’ got?” You asked, but he already had something in his mouth, noshing.

Once he settled on the bed he pulled the tray onto his lap. He had frosted animal crackers and baby carrots with a little cup of ranch dressing.

You looked up at him as he raised a carrot to his lips, nibbling on it till there was nothing left. He was an anomaly, you decided.

He passed you a carrot and before you could take your first bite, he was flailing his hand at the TV. “Nonono, go back to that. _Go back_.” You raised a brow but backtracked two channels till he nodded. ‘How to Get Away with Murder’. How fitting.

“You like this show?” You asked curiously; you didn’t even think he watched much TV.

He nodded enthusiastically and draped an arm across your shoulders, pulling you close. You nestled into his side just as he started laughing when it was revealed one of the characters killed Viola Davis’s husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I might note that due to being an emotional wreck this turned out a wee fluffier than I'd planned.. but there's always more time for darkness..
> 
> Thanks again, boos.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muah, muah Xx kisses to all of you. You all are so wonderful and all your messages and comments make me so happy :)  
> Hope you like this one  
> Xo.

 

The guy’s name was Greg, so you hardly liked him before you’d even met him. Add two days of excruciating supervision while he searched through your books and you rationed it just wasn’t meant to be.

Each club, casino and purchase had to be analyzed and you came to the conclusion someone had reported you – that this wasn’t just the off-chance audit spurred by the state. You weren’t going to voice that to the Joker, though. He was high strung enough, you didn’t need to add paranoia to the mix.

It was one of his clubs that had you plopped in the office, waiting for Greg to finish his research, that you decided to throw a party.

 _Can I kill him?_ – the Joker icon blinked on your phone.

_Don’t joke, Mister J, he’s like 3 feet away from me._

_I’m not joking._

_Irony isn’t your strong suit…_

_:X :X :X_

Once sitting in your room at J’s estate, the emails and texts went out for the fundraiser at the club on Jackson and Main. It’d be enough distraction for you, J and Frost, as well as Greg. You’d given one night’s notice, but J’s place packed out well enough that it wouldn’t make much of a difference. Charity was going to be the excuse you used.

Repeatedly, you tried convincing J to start doing more events for charity. Gotham city, with its crime and poverty rate, loved nothing more than glitzy events dedicated to charity. Without a doubt, he ran at least eighty-five percent of crime rings. But if he really wanted to run the city, he’d need more than criminals for his support. Well – that’s the rationalization you would use when he’d inevitably voice his displeasure at the idea.

The day of, you put on some black stockings with a simple black dress before packing up your laptop to meet the auditor at the club. J hadn’t brought up you living with him again, but Frost was now willing to take you to your apartment to pick up some of your belongings. You didn’t question him when you noticed he made a copy of your keys.

“I’ll see you tonight, right?” You asked him when you found him in the kitchen.

Frost was helping himself to whatever was in the refrigerator. His suit jacket was slung over the counter and frankly, it was the most casual you’d ever seen him.

“Yeah, yeah.” He muttered, pulling out some Tupperware. “Boss isn’t too happy. He’s downstairs lifting; you should tell him you’re leaving.”

Your heart sunk. “He’s… lifting?”

His back was to you as he chuckled, moving to pull a dish out of the cupboard. “I said he wasn’t happy, didn’t I?”

“Well, can’t you tell him I’m leaving?”

“Heck no, little lady.”

You rolled your eyes. Shifted the bag on your shoulder and headed for the basement.

As soon as the door opened you were greeted with the smell of bleach. Guess they’d finally gotten rid of the evidence. Instead of being nauseated, you forced yourself to be grateful there’d at least be one less thing to be worried about while Greg was in town.

The sound of swing music was the next thing to permeate your senses as you made your way down the stairs.

He kept in great shape, but there was a type of unidentifiable mood J had to be in when he did work out. It was the kind of mood that made you reluctant to seek him out in a basement. It was typically antisocial, sometimes borderline risky to others.

Metal on metal clinked in your ears. The unfinished basement was relatively dim save for the strips of fluorescent lights scattered amongst the ceiling, casting stark shadows throughout the room. He was in the farthest corner, by the weight bench and the stack of dumbbells. But the weapons scattered across the floor in circular patterns caught your attention before you spotted him. Automatic guns, cleavers, an array of hammers and grenades made you tip toe warily across the floor.

Finally, you let your eyes fall on him. He was in a pair of black sweatpants and nothing else, shoulders pulsating as he did chest curls. There was a mirror across from him, the glass shattered, but you could still see his jaw clenching with each repetition, not making a sound.

His body practically glittered under a thin layer of sweat. Bright green hair fell loosely around his head. A thin black line traced a smile around his mouth. With little reluctance, you gave yourself the opportunity to devour every muscle with your eyes. Under clothes, it was sometimes easy to forget how muscular he was. But here, watching his biceps flex, his back tense, strong hands clenching the barbell that carried at least sixty pounds on either side… it took all you had to keep from drooling.

You gulped when his eyes met yours in the mirror. Barely reacted when the barbell slammed on the ground with a deafening _clang_ , J having dropped it to turn and appraise you.

“Can I… help you?” His voice was low enough you just barely heard him over the music.

Your mouth fell open with an unceremonious - “Uhh…”

His eyes slid closed as a laugh heaved itself from his chest. He slicked his hair back with his hands and stepped closer to you. If it was the potent bleach or how alluring he looked, you couldn’t tell, but you couldn’t think straight anymore.

Before you knew it, he was directly in front of you. Lips parted, you made failed attempts at speaking. Eyes darting from his face to every muscle his shirtless form exposed.

Suddenly his hand was clamped over your mouth and he grinned down at you. His palm was warm and sweaty, probably smeared your makeup but you stood limply at his disposal. J looked you up and down, and up again, tilting his head.

You were clueless as to how long you spent standing like that when he let his hand fall. “Our lawyer friend says things are going… _splendidly_?”

“Is that the word he used?” You asked sarcastically. J’s stern face made your smile fall, and you cleared your throat. “Um, yeah, it’s going fine. He’s got the club tonight and the Estate tomorrow. I made sure both are clean, so hopefully he leaves then.”

J sniffed, eyes darting about the room until he moved closer to you, close enough you could feel his body heat radiating off of him. “About this fundraiser…” he drawled, threading both hands into your hair. He stroked his fingers through it a few times before tugging it tightly in both hands at the nape of your neck, forcing you to look up at him.

“I knew you’d disapprove,” you said quietly.

He smiled brightly and nodded, eyes wide. “And yet?”

You ignored the way his hands tightened around your hair, making your scalp start to sting. “I want this auditor out of our hands as much as you do. Probably more,” you stuttered when he squealed, “If this is successful, he’s less likely to cause us any problems. Not to mention the city might like you a little bit more if they could see what you did with your money.”

“And what am I doing with this money?” He said more as a statement, then a question.

“Donating it, of course,” you replied steadily. His head tilted as his mouth formed an O in mock surprise. “Seventy-five goes to charity, the rest goes to everyone I’ve paid off in the past few days to make sure we all don’t get locked up.” You forced yourself to smirk. You were sure J hated this idea, but inevitably it would do his business good. He had to know that.

He finally disentangled himself from your hair, giving it a few gentle pats before returning to the weight bench. He hoisted two large dumbbells and laid back, raising them over his chest.

“Go make Daddy proud,” he said.

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding and adjusted the bag on your shoulder. He called out your name as you made your way back to the staircase.

“Yes?”

“Wear something more…” His voice trailed into a raspy sigh as he raised the dumbbells for the first rep, stomach tensing. “ _Tantalizing_.”

You blinked, shocked at the request. It was the total opposite of what he usually instructed. “W-what?”

“You heard me,” he muttered, doing another rep.

And to think, you had dressed to fit his strict standards today. You nodded, but he had drifted away again, as if you already left the room.

 

 

 

Hours later and you were still stuck in J’s office while the fundraiser started down below. Originally, you were pretending to be occupied on your laptop, but now you just wanted to go downstairs onto the floor. Fucking Greg was still making his own assessments; typing away on his computer even though he took certain notes on a sticky pad.

He was middle-aged, probably greyer than he should’ve been. But if this is what he did for a living you could understand why.

After J’s instruction, you picked up your dry cleaning on the way to the club. In the downtime, you had room to change. You still stuck with black, though it was a strapless dress - a glittering lace pattern that accentuated your curves with a nude slip underneath. The back dipped low along the arch of your spine. You let your hair hang loose over your shoulders, and while Greg continued working, you spared yourself the moment to touch up your makeup.

At one point, he looked up at you, curiously.

“Questions?” You asked, compact mirror open in front of your face.

He merely shrugged and tucked his head back into his work.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes and snapped the compact short after a few more dabs of red matte lipstick. After all the stress built up over the past week, you were more than ready to blow it all off with a few cocktails.

“Well, I think I can leave you at it?” You tried, testing the water.

“Hm?” Greg sounded, attention focused on his work.

“Is there anything else you need from me?” You said more firmly, glaring at him from across the Joker’s desk.

He waved a dismissive hand at you before poking a finger on the center of his glasses. “No, no. This will do.”

 _Thank god_ , you resisted to say aloud. “I’ll have my phone on me if you need anything… and please,” you added, trying to play nice, “I do hope you get the chance to come join the festivities. Everything’s on the house.”

By the time you got downstairs the place was claustrophobically packed. This wasn’t one of the casinos but you’d arranged for gambling stations, knowing it’d boost the profit. The dance floor was crowded; the bar was swamped to the point you were glad to have hired twice the staff for the night. Catering was another thing you’d ordered – food ranging from steak, to lobster, to vegan dishes. Each dining table had donation envelopes and pamphlets for the charities you hand selected to be the recipients of tonight’s affair.

At the moment, there was no sight of J and you weren’t sure how you felt about it. You didn’t necessarily trust him to keep things legal tonight and yet there was evident press at the doors and you half wanted his picture taken at least. A nice image for the local paper of a fundraiser hosted by the Joker. A definite sight to see.

Technically, you ran the fundraiser under your name, but everyone would know that he was backing it, and that’s what you wanted – as well as a night to keep the auditor occupied.

You instantly made your way to the bar and ordered yourself a martini. Drink in hand, you spun around in the stool surveying the floor. Your mouth nearly dropped when you noticed the storm of camera flashes by the front door.

Apparently, Bruce Wayne had decided to make an appearance.

Your mind breezed past the questions of _what the hell was he doing here_? Instead concluded how much more press and, well, money you’d get for the event. You gulped down what was left of your drink before ordering another. You checked your phone for any messages, and finding nothing of importance, you decided to make your way over to him once the fresh martini was slid your way.

Fighting through the crowd was difficult enough; photographers flocked to him like flies on shit. Eventually, you managed, planting the biggest grin you could muster on your face as you held out your hand in introduction.

“Mr. Wayne,” you greeted, raising your voice over the commotion, “ _Such_ a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

You could’ve vomited at the sound of your own voice, but as soon as he grasped your hand, a picture was taken, and that was the goal. Worth it.

“Pardon my intrusion,” he said with a smug grin, fixing his tie. His black suit was probably worth at least five grand.  He held onto your hand, leaning in to speak in your ear. “I absolutely _detest_ taking the attention from the cause.”

You had to keep yourself from laughing. “Please, Mr. Wayne, even bad news is good news, as they say.”

It was enough to keep from cringing as you forced yourself to laugh with him.

Several more pictures were taken as you lead Bruce further into the club. You clasped onto his elbow, smiling to keep appearances.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but is that Black Jack I see at the table over there?” His free hand pointed at one of the tables and you nodded, chuckling at his slight.

“I take it you’re a gambler?” You asked sarcastically.

He chuckled at himself, “My enthusiasm is better than my game.”

“Then go make yourself comfortable, and I’ll get you a drink.”

Bruce winked as he headed for the table. You had to physically shake yourself to rid of the mock sincerity. You gulped down your drink as you headed back to the bar and ordered a refill, as well as an Old Fashioned for Bruce to be sent to his table. Older, wealthy, white men were usually thrilled with those, you learned quickly from your last job.

Now that Bruce Wayne was here, you were confident the night would run itself. Looking once more over the crowd, you were pleased to see even Greg had torn himself from the office to enjoy the festivities.

Eventually, you found yourself a little annoyed J hadn’t shown up yet. Pulling out your phone, you sent Frost a text.

_Where the heck are you guys?_

After twenty minutes of no answer, you blew them off altogether. You understood this wasn’t necessarily J’s cup of tea, but still, you’d hoped for at least _some_ semblance of an effort on his part. Tonight became the time for you to blow off steam, but still. You found that, naively, you expected him to… _care_ more.

 

 

Turns out, the rest of the night did run itself. It was a huge success, earning you over two million in profit – a nice chunk due to Mr. Wayne’s own donation. The split between charities would be dealt with tomorrow, but as the crowd died down in the wee hours of the morning, you filled out checks for each staff member that helped run the night as well as anyone who might not have been in attendance, but at least helped provide a strong front for the auditor.

Closer to drunk than you were sober, you sat by yourself at the bar sealing the checks into envelopes. Handed them to the bar manager to mail out in the morning.

“You need a ride home?” He asked.

“Thanks, but I got a cab.” You’d called one a few minutes prior. Finishing your final drink of the night, you hopped off the barstool and headed outside. It had started to pour, so luckily the cab was already at the curb waiting for you.

You told the driver to take you home – to your actual apartment. You were too disappointed and fuming at J – even Frost – to go back to the Estate, and frankly you didn’t care if either of them minded.

Once the cab pulled in front of your building, you climbed out, heels in hand, noticing the street was empty save for an unmarked SUV. Historically, this would make you think it was one of J’s goons, but if they couldn’t stand to show up for the fundraiser, you doubted they’d show up to the dodgy part of town to greet you at your apartment. Without paying any mind, you raced inside and out of the rain.

With the strong buzz in your veins, the climb up the stairs left you a little winded. You shut and deadbolted the door, flicked the kitchen light on before crossing the studio to your bed. Heels were tossed in the corner.

The resounding silence of the building gave you a chance to think straight. Plopping down on the bed, you couldn’t help but laugh. You’d even dressed up for him, too.

“Fuck,” you muttered, to no one in particular. You were getting it bad… starting to have feelings for probably the most unattainable man you’d ever met in your life, and you had to realize it at almost five in the morning, while alone in your apartment.

Maybe you had realized it before. But you’d certainly ignored it. Pushed it off as lust and fascination.

Unzipping your bodice, you heaved out a breath that you couldn’t heave before in the constricting fabric. You pulled yourself up and moseyed to the fridge, taking one of the scattered bottles of beer to crack open. You set your phone on the table, opening Pandora to quietly play some music while you rifled through a drawer for a bottle opener.

The first sip of beer nearly ended up across the counter when you heard the doorknob to the front door jiggling.

Instantly, your heart began to race. You held onto the beer bottle, looking around for any weapon to find. Soon, you remembered the Taser you kept in the dresser. The deadbolt unlocked just as you found it in the top drawer and switched it on. You could hear it begin to charge but it’d be useless depending on how quickly the intruder broke in. So you clutched the beer bottle in your other hand, ready to toss at whoever was breaking in.

When the Joker walked through the door, you still weren’t sure to hold on to or throw the bottle at him. He looked terrifying in the gloominess of the entrance. The dark circles around his eyes only casted deeper shadows in the lack of light; his sharp jaw and cheekbones a freakish white. He wasn’t smiling, which you were actually grateful for.

Nerves made your laughter hysterical as you dropped the Taser back onto the dresser. Rather than tossing the bottle, though, you brought it to your lips and threw the contents back, drinking about half of it before you stopped and climbed back onto your bed.

“What are you doing here?” You asked.

“You didn’t come home,” he drawled. He locked the door behind him and took off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. His usual slicked hair was a messy mop, probably from the rain, and he kicked his boots off on the doormat.

He was dressed rather plainly you noticed; a white button up under a purple waistcoat, and black slacks. His neck was void of his huge chains but his long fingers were decorated in gold rings.

“You didn’t come to my party,” you countered, taking another swig. The bottle would be empty soon and you were certain you’d need another if he was going to make this a social hour. You could hear him growling under his breath as he crossed the room and pulled a chair up to the side of your bed. He sat down, legs spread wide with his elbow on either knee.

“I didn’t want to go.”

You shrugged, having yet another gulp of beer. “Gathered that, thanks,” you said dryly. “Could’ve mentioned it when I left you this morning.”

J’s smile finally broke through. His eyes closed and he ran a hand over his face. “ _Don’t be like this_ ,” he whined. “I’ve heard enough about the damn fundraiser, I know it went well. That’s what I trust you to do.”

“I did _good_ ,” you said, ignoring him. “Made quite the penny _and_ Bruce Wayne showed up. More events like these and we could -”

“Bruce Wayne?” J interrupted, voice dropping an octave.

“ _Mmhm_ ,” you concurred. “Press had a field day. Only could’a been better if _someone_ decided to show up…”

He snapped your name, making you look at him. He leaned forward in the chair, brow ridges rising into his forehead. “You did good, baby.” You rolled your eyes and he snatched your chin, tugging your face closer to his. “And you look… _ravishing_.”

You smacked his hand away and would’ve enjoyed the look of dejection on his face if you weren’t so cross with him. Now you just wanted the damn dress off. Setting the bottle on the night stand, you clambered off the bed and worked on pulling the zipper the rest of the way down.

“Y’know – in retrospect, I shouldn’t have even expected you to come,” you broke off, struggling to get the zipper over the swell of your ass. “But fucking stupid me had to think that – had to think that maybe you’d just – just -” you grunted, finally getting it undone and lifted your arms to let the dress fall to the ground around your feet.

You kicked the dress aside, letting out a frustrated sigh. “I thought that for just _once_ , maybe you could – that you would -”

There was a high-pitched screech of wood on wood and suddenly there were hands around your arms, pulling you back until you were on the bed again, chest heaving. J climbed on top of you, pinning your arms to your sides.

“That I’d just _what_?” He snarled, glaring down at you. “ _Care_? _Is that what you want from me_?”

If you were sober, perhaps the position would scare you. The first time you weren’t scared of him was quite possibly the one time you should’ve been. But instead you scoffed at him, turning your head to keep from seeing his face.

J gripped you by the jaw, forcing you to look up at him. You felt like putty under his hands. His teeth were bared at you, hair falling loosely around the eyes that bored down on your face. “You, you, _you_ ,” he muttered. “You want me to be your _boyfriend_ , huh? You want me to _care_ for you?” He was whining now, mocking you.

You felt a sob building in your chest so you struggled against him, a fruitless effort under his strength. “Want me to _feel_?” You clenched your eyes shut, pressed your head back into the mattress as he ran his thumb over your bottom lip. “I am _not_ someone who feels…” he murmured. “And you don’t have power over me.”

“Then why are you here?” You demanded. You managed to shake one arm free and attempted a swing at him; but he was quick to snatch your wrist and planted your arm above your head.

Your other arm shoved fruitlessly at his chest until you finally gave up, nearly screaming when you found he was merely smiling at you. Eyes wide with glee. “Why are you stalking me in the middle of the night if you didn’t give a shit -”

The smile disappeared as he growled, fingers digging into your cheeks to try and get you to stop talking. It was another struggle under his weight; you became angrier by the second. From his mockery and that he wouldn’t just _say_ something. Anything.

“J – please!” You begged, whimpering with each breath as your chest heaved. “Please…” you said again, going limp underneath him. “If you don’t want me, then just go. Just get out.”

It was a painstaking moment of still, the only noise in the room was the rain and you, as you caught your breath.

Ever so slowly, his smile faded. He leaned back on his haunches, licking his lips.

“I don’t want you.”

Your stomach dropped. You tried to keep any expression from showing on your face. You almost felt like a wave of nausea was coming over you.

J let his eyes roam down your body. His hand left your jaw and trailed over your chest and down your stomach. Fingertips tickled your hip until his palm settled on the inside of your thigh. You were already shaking from the low blow, his touch did nothing to ease that.

“You made a fortune for me tonight,” he said softly. Your brows furrowed, confused.

He gripped onto your thigh and you were pliant while he pulled your legs apart, tucking himself between them. He continued to run his fingers over your belly, just barely brushing the hem of your panties.

“When you look at me, I see _fear_ in those eyes.” He hovered over you, holding himself up with one hand as if to prove the point. “And yet,” he started, holding up an index finger, “Something tells me that you’d kill for me.”

An audible gulp was your only response.

“And then there’s this…” He had you crying out, unsuspecting as his hand plunged beneath your panties, fingers heading straight for your entrance. “ _Aah_ …” His eyes slid closed and his jaw fell slack. “Barely have to touch you and you’re fucking soaked,” he marveled. His fingers rubbed between your entrance and your clit, spreading your slickness around. “Just for me.”

You tried not to let him see how much you enjoyed it, but it was inevitable. The familiar throb for him was already settling deep in your core, every movement he made was making it worse. You bit onto your lip attempting to hide your reaction, but your legs were already tightening around his thighs. 

J giggled, “Your body betrays you.”

He lowered himself over you until your chests were nearly touching. As his fingers swirled around your clit, it became harder and harder for you to resist proving him right. “I love the way you squeeze around me. The sounds you make when -” a strangled moan flew out of your mouth as he pushed two fingers inside you, “Yes, _just_ like that.”

There was so little space between you, you nearly tried to grab him before he quickly withdrew his hand and sat up again.

You watched as he unbuttoned his waistcoat and let it fall from his arms. Then he took hold of his shirt and pulled it up his torso and over his head. He looked back down at you under heavy lids. You swallowed heavy, seeing him clench his fists, making the muscles along his arms and shoulders flex.

He covered your body with his again and you couldn’t hold back this time – your arms immediately went around his waist, pulling him hard against you. Locked your legs around him like a vice. He teased you with his mouth, dipping his head as if to kiss your lips and as soon as you responded he was pulling away again. His eyes were glued to your opened mouth.

“Call me crazy…” he trailed. A forearm snaked under your knee and he hiked your thigh further up his side. His nails dug trails into your skin as he raked them down your thigh. Under the waistband of your panties to grab your ass. His pelvis simultaneously dug into yours and you groaned, feeling him rock hard, and nestled between your legs. “But I may just _need_ you.”

You sobbed into his mouth as soon as his lips crashed onto yours. He gave your ass a squeeze while his other hand grabbed onto the back of your neck. You were locked against him as his tongue ravaged your mouth; the kiss so hard and messy that your teeth clattered against one another’s.

J was gasping when he pulled back, instead mouthed at your neck as he started thrusting his pelvis against you. You merely squeezed him tighter between your thighs, eyes rolling back as his teeth sunk into your skin. He growled and gnawed before laving the blotched area with his tongue. It wasn’t long before he found another area to bite into, jaw clenching over your flesh.

“J!” You hissed, back arching off the bed.

Hot breath fanned over your chest as he moaned your name. He unsnapped your bra in the next second. Grabbing the front, he practically tore it off you and threw it away. He lifted his head to stare at your breasts, sucked on his bottom lip before helping himself to a mouthful.

You could do nothing but lay there and take his onslaught, fingers tangled in his hair, keeping him in place. He was pulling down your panties next.

He teased you with his fingers again, mouth still occupied with your breasts. He sucked and bit until your whole chest felt covered in marks.

“ _Jaay_ ,” you moaned impatiently.

With a pop, he let go of your nipple and crawled back up your body. He gave you a chaste kiss, sighing, voice husky, “You want me to fuck you?”

The very words were enough to get your hips bucking up toward his. He reciprocated by digging you back down into the mattress, grinding against you so hard, you were finding it difficult to breathe.

He took a handful of your hair, grazing your lips again to ask you, “What was that?”

Ignoring him you put your hands between your bodies, making a reach for his belt. He tutted and grabbed one hand, forcing you to grip his cock through his pants. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you breathed. He used your hand to rub him, making himself groan in your face. You squeezed and his forehead dropped on yours.

His weight shifted on top of you and you heard his buckle come undone. Your stomach dropped in anticipation. “You’re gonna come all over me,” he said, and you nodded absentmindedly, wanting him to move faster. “And I’m gonna fill you with mine.”

“Jesus, yes, _please_ ,” you begged. It was a joint effort in shoving his pants and boxers down his legs. They were just above his knees when J took hold of your hips and thrust swiftly into you.

Your eyes rolled back, letting out a high-pitched squeak as he pulled out and slammed back into you again. J’s moans echoed yours, your voices in tune with the smacking of skin as his hips repeatedly collided with yours.

You knew it was too loud, you had neighbors and it was a work day for most. But you didn’t care – you never wanted him to stop. The bed rattled against the floorboards with each of his thrusts. His mouth was just above your ear, mumbling all sorts of incoherent obscenities in between his groans.

“Harder, fuck me harder,” you pleaded.

It took less than a second for him to respond. He pulled your arms from his waist and held them down with one hand, the other went around your neck. His pace instantly picked up a notch and you couldn’t even find it in you to make a noise. Each breath was pummeled from your lungs every time he thrust into you.

You could already feel yourself about to come. The squeal you made showed J as much. With a sheepish grin, he wrapped his arms around your waist and squeezed, making your back arch off the mattress. His head fell to your chest and if possible, his hips snapped even harder into you. You took hold of the blanket and shielded your mouth, just in time to cover the shrill shout that soared from your lungs.

J moaned in approval, petting your hair back from your sweaty face while you recovered. He leaned in, giving you a kiss, though it was more you breathing into each other’s mouths instead of kissing.

Suddenly, J was flinching, muscles tensing around you as he held you in his arms. He dug his forehead in the crook of your neck and then he was coming. A reverberated grunt cutting through your head like a knife.

Even after he seemingly finished, he was still twitching, his pelvis still jerked between your legs.

It took several moments for either of you to recover. J rolled off of you, onto his back and you were actually thankful for the extra breathing room. It was still raining, so whatever bit of sun had started to rise was still hidden behind clouds. A small gift.

Your attention diverted when you heard J shifting around. You looked over your shoulder at him, noticing he was attempting, very lazily, to shake off his pants without getting up. A snort escaped despite yourself, and then you were laughing even more.

“ _Stop_ ,” he whined.

But you couldn’t stop. You were crashing from your buzz, from the long day. Partly delirious. And the Joker, Prince of Crime, was in your apartment. Just fucked your brains out after proclaiming he needed you. Then got stuck in his pants. You laughed even harder and eventually – begrudgingly – J was laughing, too.


End file.
